


То, что хочет сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drugged Sherlock, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, John is not Happy, M/M, Masturbation, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV Sherlock Holmes, Relationship Advice, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is an unwilling poet, Sherlock's transport is smarter than he is, Stream of Consciousness, Trapped, non-canon timeline, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это просто обычный вечер в 221Б.− Зачем тебе понадобилось разговаривать с Джоном? − требует ответа Шерлок, понимая на наносекунду позже, что Джон может найти это немного оскорбительным и сделать... Ах, да... такое лицо.Майкрофту нужен совет. Шерлоку нужна подсказка. Джон хочет чая.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	То, что хочет сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What The Heart Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040170) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Когда Майкрофт однажды унылым октябрьским вечером приезжает на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок понимает, что происходит нечто необычное, и немедленно раздражается из-за того, что в брате его что-то заинтересовало, пусть даже на мгновение. Он спешно пытается выбрать что-нибудь либо оскорбительное, либо раздражающее, что можно было бы читать, игнорируя своего старшего брата. Предосудительный Дэн Браун Джона в мягкой обложке? Спортивная колонка в последнем «The Observer»(1)? «Evening Standard»(2) четырехдневной давности? _А-а-ах... да!_

Услышав решительный... _решительный?_... стук в дверь, он бросается к стулу и делает вид, что не замечает Майкрофта, а только ещё больше сутулится, прячась за упаковкой рисовых хлопьев.

− Ах, приторная домашняя жизнь простых горожан, − нараспев замечает Майкрофт, но в его голосе нет обычной презрительной нотки.

Интересно. Сегодня сердце брата к этому не лежит.

− Привет, Джон, − цедит Майкрофт.

− Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, − говорит Джон, направляясь на кухню с грязными тарелками и столовыми приборами, и Шерлок думает, что ему уже гораздо лучше удаётся игнорировать театральность Майкрофта. А затем он задаётся вопросом, является ли это театральностью Майкрофта или театральностью Холмсов вообще, раз Джон становится к этому невосприимчивым. Ему не нравится неприятное ощущение в желудке, сопровождающее эту мысль.

− Зачем ты пришёл надоедать мне на этот раз? − спрашивает Шерлок, и его раздражение берёт верх. Но он не настолько раздражён, чтобы выпустить из рук упаковку с хлопьями, надписи на которой не читает. Очевидно.

Улыбнувшись, Майкрофт поворачивает голову в сторону Джона. − Вообще-то я надеялся поговорить с доктором Ватсоном.

Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, стоящего между кухней и гостиной; тот вежливо улыбается, вероятно, пытаясь подавить непреодолимое желание предложить людям чай.

− Зачем тебе понадобилось разговаривать с Джоном? − требует ответа Шерлок, понимая на наносекунду позже, что Джон может найти это немного оскорбительным и сделать... Ах, да... такое лицо.

30% разочарования. 50% раздражения. 10% агрессии.

Остальное − это изменчивая комбинация из любви, терпения и прощения.

− Спасибо за это, − мягко замечает Джон.

− Я надеялся получить от вас совет, − продолжает Майкрофт, − по вопросу деликатного характера.

Это звучит как... правда, думает Шерлок. Майкрофт смущён этой темой и даже не пытается этого скрыть. Слишком крепко сжимает ручку зонтика, слишком быстро моргает. Так это что-то... личное?

Он снова прячется за упаковку рисовых хлопьев, когда Майкрофт ловит его взгляд.

Джон предлагает Майкрофту сесть, и на его губах появляется лёгкая неуверенная улыбка. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, не является ли это какой-то шуткой на его счёт, но не может этого сказать точно, потому что для Джона как для врача _вопрос деликатного характера_ означает что-то другое ( _гениталии_ ), чем для него самого ( _неприятный, скучный и/или потенциальный материал для шантажа_ ), поэтому Джон не может рисковать.

Придвинув ещё один стул, Джон завершает треугольник. − Чай? − спрашивает он, прежде чем сесть, и Шерлок громко вздыхает.

И все думают, что это у Шерлока проблемы с зависимостями.

− Нет, спасибо, − возражает Майкрофт. И это тоже интересно, потому что, хотя Майкрофт часто отказывается от предложенного чая, ему нравится посылать Джона его приготовить, когда у того есть время и возможность это сделать, что он явно делает сегодня вечером. Шерлок подозревает, что это каким-то образом направлено на него самого, но он ещё не совсем понял, почему. (Возможно, власть? Возможно, чтобы показать, что он не единственный брат Холмса, для которого Джон любит готовить чай? Но Майкрофт не знает, что Джон всегда проявляет особую заботу, готовя Шерлоку чай − чистая ложка, любимая кружка, печенье, если оно у них есть.)

Избавившись от чайных любезностей, Джон садится и наклоняется вперёд, упершись локтями в колени, чтобы выглядеть более доступным. − Полагаю, Шерлоку будет приятно услышать то, о чём вы собираетесь спросить, − подтверждает Джон с улыбкой.

Это действительно _заставляет_ Шерлока наклонить упаковку с хлопьями, из-за чего небольшое их количество падает на ковёр.

− Не думаю, что есть смысл исключать его из обсуждения, − фыркает Майкрофт, поднимая глаза к небу. − Иначе он только сведёт нас обоих с ума своими догадками.

− Не _думаю_ , − ядовито бормочет Шерлок и щелчком закрывает упаковку с завтраком, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько скучен Майкрофт с его _вопросом деликатного характера_. И, вероятно, Джон тоже.

− Отлично. Как я могу помочь? − интересуется Джон.

Доверительный. Практичный. Сочувствующий. Даже интересно! Должно быть, так он разговаривает во время приёма в клинике, когда скучные люди приходят к нему со своими банальными болезнями, чтобы он вытерпел, извините, поставил диагноз. Как он переносит эту скуку?

 _Немного нехорошо_ , говорит ему голос Джона в его голове с несколько тревожной регулярностью в эти дни.

− Есть один... человек, представляющий для меня интерес, − начинает Майкрофт.

Смущённый. Озадаченный. Делающий это с неохотой, но обнадёживающий. Подождите, _что_?

Джон вздрагивает и моргает, но потом кивает Майкрофту, чтобы тот продолжал.

− И зная о ваших особых талантах в этой области, Джон, я подумал, не могли бы вы посоветовать мне подходящий подход?

 _Нет! Неужели? О боже мой!_ У Шерлока кружится голова от бесчисленных способов, которыми он может рассердить своего брата этим новым развитием событий. Его череп едва может это вместить.

− Таланты? − Джон улыбается новой улыбкой − озадаченной, открытой, настороженной. − Выслеживать людей? Разве это не сфера компетенции Шерлока?

 _Неправильно!_  
− Мужчина или женщина? − спрашивает Шерлок  
, отшвыривая упаковку с хлопьями и не обращая внимания на неприятные звуки, которые раздаются вслед за этим.

− Не имеет значения, не так ли? − прищурившись, Майкрофт выплёвывает в ответ.

Шерлок тоже не обращает на это внимания. − Познакомился с этим человеком на работе, да? Не отвечай, ты редко куда-нибудь ходишь. Так что статистически более вероятно, что это будет мужчина. Кто-то, с кем ты работал некоторое время, но не один из твоих пустых помощников. Слишком просто, даже для тебя. Значит, кто-то неординарный, кто-то умный. Ну, условно говоря. Кто-то интересный. Возможно, из МИ-6. Должно быть, он забрался довольно высоко, чтобы иметь такой уровень допуска и чтобы привлечь твоё внимание...

− Как это часто бывает, ты лаешь не на то дерево, брат мой, − усмехается Майкрофт. − Вот почему я пришёл просить совета у доктора Ватсона, а не у тебя. − Он знает, что его акцент на профессиональном звании Джона − не только для Шерлока, но и как комплимент для Джона. Умный Майкрофт!

Джон прочищает горло и звучит восхитительно удивлённо. − Совет по свиданиям? Вы просите у меня... совет насчёт свиданий?

И Майкрофт, и Шерлок отказались от своего хмурого соперничества в пользу возвращения к Джону.

− Если вы будете так добры, − Майкрофт слащаво улыбается.

Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу. − Что, в самом деле? − спрашивает он, смешно приподнимая брови. Когда никто не отвечает, он садится прямее и бормочет: − Хорошо, хорошо. Мы сделаем... это.

Шерлок иногда задаётся вопросом, знает ли Джон, как много выражает движениями своих лицевых мышц. Интересно наблюдать за потоком его мыслей на лице, будто смотришь на замедленный пейзаж с вершины холма в солнечный день с редкими облаками. _Солнечный свет, тень, солнечный свет, тень_.

Джон тихонько хихикает. − Вообще-то я не знал, что я лучшая кандидатура, у которой это лучше спросить, − говорит он, склонив голову набок и положив ладонь на затылок.

Шерлок понимает, что Джон разочарован тем, что ему не удалось найти себе пару. Ему нравится быть частью пары, и он считает своим недостатком то, что ни одно из его достижений не вышло за рамки пары неловких свиданий, не принимая во внимание, что ни одна из этих женщин не была даже отдалённо совместима с ним. Доктор один... Сара? Поначалу она подавала кое-какие надежды, но по какой-то причине после инцидента с арбалетом её энтузиазм поубавился. Все остальные были слишком тупы, чтобы привлечь внимание такого человека, как Джон Ватсон, более чем на мгновение, и они должны были это знать.

− Чепуха, Джон, − вдруг говорит Шерлок, − с января у тебя было двенадцать свиданий с восемью разными женщинами.

− Пятнадцать свиданий с десятью разными людьми, − мягко поправляет Майкрофт, вкрадчиво улыбаясь брату.

− Семнадцать, − поправляет Джон, слишком громко и слишком быстро, привлекая к себе и Майкрофту сердитые взгляды. Джон снова откашливается и чешет бровь. − Семнадцать свиданий. Одиннадцать человек. Дело в том, что ни один из них ни к чему не пришёл, Майкрофт, иначе я не был бы здесь в пятницу вечером, споря с парой шикарных придурков о том, кто может наиболее эффективно вторгнуться в мою частную жизнь.

− Ах, но вы же заставили одиннадцать человек сказать вам «да», Джон, и эти «да» − моя текущая цель, − говорит Майкрофт несколько самодовольно, будто доказал свою точку зрения.

Джон поджимает губы и пожимает плечами. − Да. Да, это так. Хорошо. Что вы хотите знать?

− Как вы заставили их вас заметить? − немедленно спрашивает Майкрофт, и даже Шерлок понимает, как оскорбительно это звучит.

 _Немного нехорошо_ , Майкрофт! Немного нехорошо! Ха! Это оскорбит Джона.

Но нет, Джон неловко кривит губы и отводит взгляд. − Это не ваша проблема, Майкрофт. Вы же Холмс. Поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что вас невозможно не заметить.

Наверное, это правда, соглашается Шерлок. Ни он, ни Майкрофт не любят, когда их не замечают, если только это не входит в их намерения. Но почему это заставляет Джона опускать уголки рта и сгибать плечи? У него что-то случилось?

− Как бы то ни было, они должны были заметить меня по правильным причинам, − настаивает Майкрофт. − Что можно сделать, чтобы побудить кого-то взглянуть на меня в более... лестном свете? Возможно, как потенциальный любовный интерес?

− Любовный интерес? − Шерлок взвизгивает, переполненный нечестивым ликованием, но Майкрофт бросает на него обжигающий взгляд, и, к его удивлению, у Джона есть ответ.

− Обратите на них внимание, − пожимает Джон плечами, глядя прямо в глаза, твёрдо, как скала.

Майкрофт внимательно наблюдает за Джоном, цепляясь за его слова.

− Дайте им понять, что вы смотрите на них, что вы видите, кто они, и что вы их цените, − Джон, кажется, понимает, с кем он говорит в этот момент, и добавляет оговорку, − но не пугайте. Не анализируйте их! Держите всю _эту_ информацию при себе, потому что она пугает людей.

− Большинство людей, − тихо и задумчиво произносит Майкрофт и переводит взгляд туда, где Шерлок со скучающим выражением лица уже приготовился ждать.

Джон моргает и пожимает плечами «я-не-знаю-о-чём-вы-говорите». − Это хоть как-то помогает? Простите, вы вроде как застали меня врасплох... − он делает какой-то непонятный жест, а потом продолжает: − ...вопросами.

− Этого вполне достаточно, − отвечает Майкрофт, поднимаясь на ноги и не обращая внимания на хруст риса под своими сшитыми на заказ оксфордами. − Я сам себя провожу. Спокойной ночи, Джон, и спасибо вам.

После того, как закрылась входная дверь и машина Майкрофта снова растворилась в лондонской ночи, воцарилась тишина. Шерлок постукивает пальцами в такт мелодии «Telemann Fantasia».

Джон не двигается, его глаза остекленели из-за глубокой задумчивости. − Ну, − говорит он наконец-то. − Это было... − он явно исчерпал все прилагательные, потому что его следующее слово: − Чай?

Шерлок рассеянно кивает, но его мысли так крепко застряли на визите брата, что, когда он в следующий раз поднимает голову, у его локтя стоит кружка холодного чая, свет в гостиной погашен, а Джон ушёл спать.

***

Шерлок плохо спал, и вот уже более сорока пяти минут он драматически валяется на диване, прежде чем его сосед наконец-то соизволит появиться.

− Доброе утро, − говорит Джон со своей обычной приветливостью. Он бредёт на кухню, не дожидаясь ответа. Конечно, ничто не должно препятствовать его утреннему чайному ритуалу. Англия может пасть, сам мир может оказаться под угрозой уничтожения гигантскими слизняками-мутантами, но несмотря на это Джон будет настаивать на английском завтраке, прежде чем отправится его спасать. Наверное, с поваренной солью.

− Чай? − спрашивает он. Предсказуемо. Неизбежно. Скучно, хотя...

− Пожалуйста, − отвечает Шерлок, стараясь говорить как можно тише. Он пытается что-то сказать, но на самом деле ему очень хочется пить.

Вернувшись с чаем и тостами, Джон устраивается в кресле со своей ужасной книгой в мягкой обложке. На самом деле, это почти так же, как если бы Шерлок не лежал там в очевидном страдании.

− Ну и? − требует он, спрыгивая с дивана, но даже это не в силах не заставить Джона подпрыгнуть. Он подходит к своему креслу, где Джон оставил ему дымящуюся кружку с чаем и тосты с джемом.

Джон кротко смотрит на него поверх книги, а Шерлок сворачивается калачиком и устраивается на подушках.

− Майкрофт? _Деликатный_ совет? Его _любовный интерес_?

Джон пожимает плечами. − Может быть, ему просто кто-то нравится? Даже британскому правительству нужно время от времени с кем-то перепихнуться.

О Боже! Неужели Джон потерял свой крошечный, крошечный разум? Майкрофт и секс в одном предложении.

Удалить, удалить, удалить!

− Фу, пожалуйста! − усмехается Шерлок. − Нет, дело не только в этом. Он никогда раньше не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к ухаживанию или обольщению.

− Обольщению? − Джон ухмыляется, перекатывая это слово по губам, будто оно было восхитительным, но Шерлок это игнорирует.

− Все эти годы он жил совершенно спокойно, без привязанностей, так почему же сейчас? − размышляет он.

− Люди могут меняться, ты же знаешь, − говорит Джон слегка многозначительно. − Может быть, он одинок. Может быть, он ещё не встретил нужного человека.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. − Ты говоришь так, словно это худшая колонка с советами. Это тревожит.

− В любом случае, с каких это пор тебя волнует, чем занимается Майкрофт? Обольщением или чем-то ещё?

− Нет! − Шерлок слегка морщит нос, когда Джон поддразнивает его, и ест свой тост с несколько большей силой, чем это, вероятно, оправдано. У него ужасное чувство, что он что-то упускает.

Он _ненавидит_ это чувство.

***

Сгибая пальцы и морщась от ужасных царапин, украшающих его руку, Шерлок хмуро смотрит на затянувшееся веселье Джона по поводу его драки с мистером Тиддлзом. Они слоняются по офису Лестрейда, ожидая, пока прискорбно неадекватная судебно-медицинская команда Ярда обнаружит пропущенную, но ключевую улику, которая понадобится Шерлоку, когда с ним что-то случилось.

− Ох! − тихо выдыхает он и поворачивается, чтобы получше рассмотреть Джона.

Ужасное дешёвое освещение заставляет Джона выглядеть усталым, хотя время обеда ещё не наступило, но тот не выглядит настороженным – это его личное дело. − Что?

− Вчера, когда я сказал, что ты встречался с восемью женщинами, Майкрофт меня поправил − с десятью _людьми_...

− Да, молодец, − бормочет Джон, глядя на дверь. − Я, чёрт возьми, _знал_ , что ты это поймёшь. Если бы ты мог говорить потише, я был бы тебе очень благодарен. Не все так болезненно поглощены деталями моей личной жизни.

Шерлок повинуется и отворачивается к окну, чтобы не смотреть на своего хмурого друга. − Значит, ты встречался с мужчинами. Я имею в виду, конечно, я заметил, что это возможно, но ты всегда приводил в квартиру только женщин, и я предположил, что ты подавлял скрытое влечение...

− Хватит болтать! − шипит Джон. − Боже! Грёбаный Майкрофт! Это как жить в романе Джорджа Оруэлла! И я ничего не скрываю, ты, напыщенный олух!

− Как же я это пропустил? − спрашивает себя Шерлок, почти не обращая внимания на тихое шипение Джона. Обычно у него это получается лучше, не то чтобы он особенно интересовался свиданиями Джона. Краем глаза он наблюдает за соседом по квартире. − Если только ты... Ах! В марте ты дважды выходил с Ником «на пинту пива» с работы. А потом была эта конференция...

Выпрямившись, Джон сжимает пальцы в кулак, но ничего не говорит, просто смотрит прямо перед собой.

− Самая лучшая ложь всегда ближе всего к правде, − восхищённо говорит Шерлок. Умный Джон − очевидно, время, которое он провёл рядом с Шерлоком, оказало на него благотворное влияние. − Прятаться у всех на виду, вот и всё...

− Я не прятался, − рявкает Джон, а затем виновато улыбается молодому офицеру, который заходит, чтобы бросить папку на стол Лестрейду. Тот выглядит поражённым этой вспышкой и снова бросает на них немного обеспокоенный взгляд, когда уходит.

− Я не прятался, Шерлок. Скрытность подразумевает, что я не хочу, чтобы люди знали о... − Джон говорит тихим, но взволнованным голосом, напряжённо наклоняясь к нему. − Послушай, это не имеет никакого отношения ни к тебе, ни к твоему чёртову брату, так что вы оба можете просто отвалить.

Шерлок рискует бросить взгляд на своего коллегу и с удивлением видит, что Джон действительно сердится. Это видно по каждой тени на его лице и твёрдой линии плеч. Он сердится, потому что Шерлок узнал о дополнительных свиданиях? Или потому, что некоторые из них были мужчинами? Или это более общая реакция на тщательное изучение Холмсом его жизни? Почему это так трудно вывести?

Конечно, Джон уже знает, что он не хочет замечать такие вещи в своём окружении − это просто происходит. Шерлок, возможно, заметил это поведение, но у него нет никакого мнения об этом в любом случае. Так ли это? Конечно, он предпочёл бы, чтобы Джон не тратил драгоценное время и энергию на погоню за сексуальным удовлетворением, но Шерлок не пытается активно саботировать его усилия... ну, только в срочных обстоятельствах, таких как китайские контрабандные кольца или тела, пропавшие из морга, или чтобы сорвать попытку похищения, или чтобы однажды он... ох.

Он украдкой бросает ещё один взгляд на лицо Джона и морщится. Он прочищает горло и меняет выражение своего лица. Он ошибся в своих суждениях и знает, что делать дальше. − Ты расстроен, но ты должен знать, что я...

− Нашёл, − объявляет Лестрейд, входя в свою дверь с пакетом для вещественных доказательств и объяснением, которое Шерлок настраивает на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на кассовых чеках, которые докажут его подозрения о шантаже и приведут к аресту неприятного семидесятилетнего координатора соседского дозора.

К сожалению, он ничего не может сделать с её кошкой-убийцей.

***

На обратном пути в кэбе очень тихо, но Джон, кажется, немного успокоился, и Шерлок решает попытаться объясниться ещё раз, если Джон ему позволит. Он всё ещё не вполне понимает, почему Джон расстроен, и это делает любые извинения, которые он может предложить, менее уместными, чем ему хотелось бы. Но это раздражает его − несчастный наклон плеч Джона, сжатые челюсти и то, как тот не хочет на него смотреть. Он не может игнорировать это, как обычно делал бы с другими.

− Не надо, − говорит Шерлоку другой «Джон», падая в напряжённую атмосферу, как лёд в переполненном стакане.

Чёрт. Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, чтобы сменить тактику, но Джон качает головой и смотрит на проплывающие мимо оживлённые улицы. Шерлок не привык к этому напряжённому, несчастному настроению мужчины рядом с ним. Или, по крайней мере, если Джон несчастлив, Шерлок обычно может определить, что именно это вызвало. К сожалению, довольно часто это он. А Джон обычно не из тех, кто долго держит обиду – он произносит свою реплику (обычно довольно длинную) из пьесы и идёт дальше, что оказалось довольно хорошо для Шерлока за годы их знакомства. Но сейчас всё по-другому.

− Прости, − тихо говорит Джон дрожащим вздохом, когда Шерлок почти сдался на сегодня. − Я не подавлен и не прячусь. Я не стыжусь встречаться с парнями, Шерлок. Это просто... это личное. Достаточно того, что мне не удалось произвести впечатление ни на одного из тех, кого я привёл в квартиру, не имея зрителей, которые могли бы наблюдать, как меня отвергают оба пола.

− Всё в порядке, − медленно бормочет Шерлок, отмечая каждое слово. Это заставляет Джона обернуться, намёк на улыбку возвращается на его мрачное лицо.

_Наконец-то!_

− Ты запомнил это? − спрашивает Джон и издаёт смешок, когда Шерлок просто поднимает бровь.

− В любом случае, − продолжает Шерлок; облегчение делает его беспечным. − Я не зритель. Почему тебя волнует, что я думаю?

Почти улыбка на губах Джона мгновенно исчезла. − Понятия не имею, − пожимает он плечами и открывает дверцу кэба, как раз когда водитель подъезжает к дому 221Б.

***

Джон внизу расплачивается за доставку ужина, когда его телефон звонит из кухни. Шерлок случайно проходит мимо и замечает, как на экране мелькает имя его брата.

Он знает, что неразумно полностью винить Майкрофта в недавнем напряжённом настроении Джона, но это не мешает ему перехватывать его сообщения. Он хочет, чтобы Джон ответил ему раздражённой улыбкой. Он хочет, чтобы его добродушно дразнили. Джон выглядит _неуютно_ после визита брата, и его дискомфорт ощущается как молоко, свернувшееся в мозгу Шерлока, кислое и зловонное; это отвлекает его.

**Первый шаг сделан. Пожалуйста, посоветуйте, как действовать дальше. МХ**

_«Глупый придурок»_ , − думает Шерлок.

Он просто отправляет короткий, содержательный ответ, когда слышит шаги Джона на лестнице. Он ненадолго задумывается о том, чтобы бросить телефон Джона в удобный лабораторный стакан с 28%-ной азотной кислотой, зная, что у него нет времени скрывать то, что он сделал, но это всё ещё телефон, который Гарри подарила Джону, и он не хочет расстраивать своего друга ещё больше.

Что там говорят идиоты? Лучшая защита − это хорошее нападение. Поверхностно, но это может сработать.

− Я ответил Майкрофту за тебя. Не надо меня благодарить, − говорит Шерлок, махнув рукой, словно отмахиваясь от благодарности Джона. Он расчищает место на том, что Джон упорно называет столом, но на самом деле это его верстак.

− А чего он хотел? − спрашивает Джон, закатывая глаза − Шерлок _думает_ , что это из-за упоминания Майкрофта.

− Ещё один совет, − признаётся он, когда телефон Джона оживает из-за нескольких сообщений, поступающих друг за другом. Шерлок морщится, когда брови Джона поднимаются всё выше и выше к линии волос, когда тот читает сообщения, а затем он хихикает и поворачивает телефон экраном к нему.

**Мамуля будет так гордиться твоим авантюрным словарным запасом, когда я ей расскажу. МХ**

− Предатель, − ворчит Шерлок. − Невыносимая задница.

Джон несколько мгновений сочиняет ответ, который посылает, даже не взглянув на Шерлока, которому гордость не позволяет спросить, что же было отправлено, а потом они садятся за стол.

С положительной стороны, обмен репликами, кажется, несколько разрядил обстановку, и Шерлок наслаждается неуверенным возвращением своего добродушного соседа по квартире. Конечно, это не мешает ему проверить ответ Джона, когда тот отлучается в туалет час спустя.

**Попробуйте улыбнуться и поздороваться, посмотрите, к чему это приведёт. ДВ**

А затем.

**Искренняя улыбка. Но не самая пугающая. ДВ**

Шерлок всё ещё хихикает по этому поводу, когда Джон возвращается, а тот ухмыляется и даже не спрашивает его, почему.

***

Следующие несколько дней − неясные воспоминания из недосыпания, грязных улиц и, наконец-то, синих мигалок, когда они прорывают кольцо лишённых воображения, но хорошо финансируемых торговцев людьми. Они с Джоном относительно невредимы, хотя он сам щеголяет синяками и ссадинами на коже рёбер и шеи из-за того, что его несколько раз пнул один из самых спортивных и скоординированных головорезов. Он отмахнулся от прибывших на место происшествия медиков, но в тот момент у него был выброс адреналина.

− Иди сюда. Дай-ка я посмотрю, − бормочет Джон, когда они наконец поднимаются по лестнице в свою квартиру и закрывают дверь. Шерлок осторожно сбрасывает пальто и пиджак и скользит на диван, усталый, но всё ещё довольный их вечерней работой. Джон уже там со своим набором, а Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он просто сидит и наблюдает, как Джон обрабатывает царапины; его пальцы уверены и ловки, легко расстегивая пуговицы, а потом он протирает его кожу антибактериальными салфетками, которые холодны, едки и жалят, как дьявол.

− Ой! − вяло бормочет Шерлок, но Джон только закатывает глаза. В гостиной полумрак, и Джон работает при свете, льющемся из кухни и единственной настольной лампы. Он выглядит усталым, но компетентным, сосредоточенным на своей задаче. Он поднимает руку Шерлока и кладёт её на спинку дивана, одновременно очищая царапины на рёбрах Шерлока.

Не так уж много людей, к которым Шерлок так близко подходит физически... во всяком случае, не к живым... и он использует эту возможность, чтобы понаблюдать за Джоном в деталях. Его лицо такое знакомое, морщинки рядом с синими глазами в крапинку, тонкие губы и то, как он высовывает язык, когда сосредотачивается. Его волосы ещё больше поседели. Джон, вероятно, пошутил бы насчёт того, что это из-за Шерлока. Он задаётся вопросом, что же такого есть в Джоне, что заставило их общение продлиться так долго и так комфортно − конечно, никто другой никогда не был в жизни Шерлока так всесторонне, как добрый доктор.

− Нигде не болит? Когда ты глубоко дышишь? − спрашивает Джон, проводя пальцами по багровой линии от подмышки до ключицы. Его прикосновение уверенное и совсем не неприятное. От этого по рукам Шерлока бегут мурашки. Его тело всё ещё гудит от приключений этого вечера, и ощущение тёплых рук Джона на сверхчувствительной коже − лишь продолжение этого.

Джон пахнет пронизывающе холодным воздухом и Лондоном, и немного стиральным порошком, который использует для стирки. За исключением седины, вблизи и в этом свете волосы Джона состоят из двенадцати различных оттенков. Шерлок изо всех сил пытается точно назвать более восьми из них.

− Шерлок? Что-нибудь болит?

Он просто издаёт горловое гудение, и Джон, кажется, понимает. Антисептический крем пахнет ещё более отвратительно, чем салфетки... так ли на самом деле нужны салфетки и крем, или Джон получает удовольствие от того, что смазывает его ужасно пахнущими лекарствами? Но благодаря им остывает жар от царапин, и это хороший контрапункт к тёплым пальцам Джона.

− Спасибо, − бормочет Шерлок, когда Джон убирает свой набор из инструментов и лекарств, что вызывает у того смущённую улыбку. Шерлок возвращает её, и момент растягивается, не становясь напряжённым. Шерлок ложится на диван. Теперь, когда Джон закончил, у него начинает болеть голова. Чёрт бы побрал всех чумных головорезов в лондонском криминальном мире, неужели они все должны носить такие тяжёлые ботинки? Такое чувство, что каждый из них приложил руку к тому, что Шерлок чувствует сегодня вечером.

− Х-м-м... нет, ты почувствуешь это к утру. Ты возненавидишь себя, если будешь спать там, и это заставит меня ненавидеть тебя из-за сочувствия, так что давай.

Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и видит руку Джона, вытянутую перед его носом и шевелящую пальцами. Он взмахивает свинцовой рукой, чтобы ударить ладонью по ладони Джона, и позволяет поднять себя и потащить в спальню, где Джон усаживает его, снимает ботинки и накрывает одеялом.

− Спокойной ночи, Джон, − говорит Шерлок, но ответа не слышит.

***

В следующий раз, когда Шерлоку удаётся достать телефон Джона, он обнаруживает, что тот обменивается с его безнадёжным братом ещё двумя сообщениями. Не то чтобы его интересовала личная жизнь Майкрофта или её отсутствие, но лондонские преступники, похоже, решили быть скучными одновременно, и Шерлок хочет посмотреть, как долго Джон не хватится своего телефона.

Одна смс − это просто вопрос об их здоровье после вчерашних арестов; другая, более длинная − это ещё один вопрос о привлечении внимания таинственного объекта привязанности Майкрофта.

Шерлок знает, что его брат помнит, что он однажды сделал предложение женщине. Оно было принято (ненадолго) на время блестящей попытки получить доступ в офис её работодателя − план, который потребовал не одну неделю романтических уловок и несколько довольно блестящих действий со стороны Шерлока. Так почему же Майкрофт не обратился к нему за советом, хотя на самом деле, технически, он сумел добиться большего, чем Джон??

Шерлок подозревает, что это как-то связано с «технической» частью.

Джон очень терпеливо относится к полному отсутствию у Майкрофта знаний о путях любви, и Шерлок задаётся вопросом, не поэтому ли Майкрофт спросил его об этом в первую очередь. Джон, прежде всего, хороший человек, и он не станет смеяться над чужим невежеством, даже если это будет кто-то столь же откровенно невежественный, как Майкрофт Холмс. Есть такая пословица о людях, которые живут в стеклянных домах, но Шерлок мысленно от неё отмахивается.

− Прекрати красть мой чёртов телефон, маньяк! − ворчит Джон, выхватывая его из рук Шерлока. Он выходил за молоком, чтобы залить им оставшиеся рисовые хлопья, и, судя по количеству продуктов в пакете, ещё купил печенье. Джон сбрасывает куртку и топает на кухню.

Шерлок думает о том, что, может быть, ему следует предупредить его об эксперименте с миндалинами, проводимом в холодильнике, но, судя по чертыханию, Джон уже всё понял. Отлично. Избавил его от лишних хлопот.

− Я не уверен, что Майкрофт последует твоему последнему совету, − говорит Шерлок, когда бормотание на кухне стихает.

− А почему бы и нет? − спрашивает Джон, возвращаясь с миской и ложкой и делая это с явным удовольствием, как ни странно.

− Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Майкрофт завёл с кем-нибудь непринуждённую беседу?

− Нет.

− Представь себе самый ужасный момент своей жизни и умножь его на десять. Это Майкрофт ведёт светскую беседу. Есть причина, по которой его офис так тщательно охраняется, и это − не ради _его_ безопасности.

Джон не элегантно фыркает и изо всех сил пытается удержать завтрак во рту. Это Шерлоку кажется, или день становится немного светлее?

− Если только он не играет роль, на которую не способен случайно, − объясняет он.

Джон глотает хлопья и облизывает губы, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустил. Но это всё равно происходит, в уголке рта − пятнышко молока, которое Шерлок находит странно милым в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем понимает это и безжалостно удаляет.

− Это едва ли справедливо. Может быть, ты просто никогда не видишь его с этой стороны; заклятые враги так редко видят. − Джон смиренно качает головой. − Вы оба не особенно привлекательны, когда находитесь рядом друг с другом. Но у разных людей разные взгляды на вещи. Нет никаких причин, по которым Майкрофт не мог бы встретить кого-то, кто идеально ему подходит.

Шерлок никогда не слышал ничего более нелепого.

− Мир широк и разнообразен, Джон, но где можно найти образец терпения с умственными способностями и пониманием, который будет любить кого-то вроде Майкрофта? Я думаю, что мама и папа делают это только потому, что они должны. Биологический императив и всё такое.

− Ты бы удивился, − задумчиво произносит Джон. − Любовь − забавная штука. Ты никогда не можешь сказать, что будет работать, а что − нет. Сердце хочет, чего хочет.

Шерлок хмурится. Неужели Джон снова смотрит дневные передачи? Потерял способность использовать высшие мозговые функции? − Как банально. Это что, тексты песен?

− Нет. С трудом приобретённый личный опыт, − отвечает Джон, еле заметно улыбаясь. − Чай?

Шерлок собирается рассказать о недостатках в аргументации Джона, но его удаляющаяся спина заставляет думать, что разговор окончен. И действительно, он стал намного лучше понимать невербальную коммуникацию Джона, как ему кажется.

***

− Джон!

− Я здесь.

Ну, всё в порядке. Оказывается, Джон − это тёплый комочек, сидящий на кровати рядом с ним. Но есть кое-что, что он должен сказать тёплому комочку. Нет, две вещи.

− Джон! − шепчет он. − Джооон! Кажется, меня накачали наркотиками. Я думаю, они... накачали меня наркотиками! − повторяет он, обращаясь к комочку.

− Открой глаза, Шерлок.

Шерлок открывает глаза. Он был прав, это Джон.

Неизвестные психоактивные вещества не могут уменьшить... самое важное. То, что у него есть... гениальность! Нельзя умалять его гениальности.

«Какой Джон тёплый», − думает он. Должно быть, это как-то связано со всеми этими уродливыми джемперами и чаем. И от его запаха у Шерлока слюнки текут. Как хорош должен быть Джон на вкус, когда он такой тёплый и ароматный? Не то чтобы он его укусил, нет. Он просто коснулся зубами места, где соединяются плечо и шея Джона, коснулся и очень осторожно надавил. Просто чтобы почувствовать отдачу от его тёплой плоти.

Так где же он?

В его спальне − тепло и темно. Хорошо.

Подождите! Почему он в своей спальне? Ну да, его накачали наркотиками. Скучно.

Подождите! Почему так темно?

Шерлок выгибает спину и поворачивается, пока не видит, что снаружи уже ночь и единственный свет идёт из коридора через открытую дверь спальни.

− Посмотри на меня секунду, − предлагает Джон, и это звучит как нечто хорошее, поэтому он это делает. Но это нехорошо, совсем нехорошо, потому что Джон прикладывает руку ко лбу и светит ему в глаза... чем-то ярким.

− Уфф! − выдыхает Шерлок и хмурится. − Они что, накачали меня наркотиками? − спрашивает он, когда Джон перестаёт быть ужасным.

− Да, но не волнуйся, мы знаем, что это было. Тебе просто нужно отоспаться. Я буду здесь, чтобы следить за тобой.

Слов довольно много, и они тоже звучат довольно хорошо, но Джон может быть хитрым, поэтому он пока не закрывает глаза. Кроме того, у него есть ещё кое-что.

_О, да!_

− Не думаешь, что это ты − тот, о ком все Майкрофта мечты?

Это рифма. О боже, _это рифма_!

Джон смеётся, радостно и удивлённо, что нехорошо, когда Шерлок ещё ничего не объяснил, всё ещё озабоченный своими поэтическими наклонностями.

− Я имею в виду... он часто тебя видит. Он улыбается тебе и замечает тебя, и ты красивый, и всё такое. И тёплый − это важно. Это... ключ.

− Да? − спрашивает Джон, но в его голосе нет уверенности, поэтому Шерлок думает о том, что Джон Ватсон, по сути, идеальный человек.

− А ты как раз подходящего роста, чтобы на тебя опереться. И ты хорошо пахнешь.

− Спокойно там, приятель. Я бы не хотел зазнаться.

− И насчёт стрельбы... Это было... хорошо. Сексуально. Впечатляюще.

− Иди спать, Шерлок. Я не думаю, что твой брат имеет меня в виду.

− Ну что ему надо! Или он идиот! Ну, он всё равно идиот. И я не стал бы мешать твоему сердцу, если бы ты тоже полюбил Майкрофта. Хотя, думаю, мне было бы грустно.

Мир Шерлока без тепла, джемперов, стрельбы и чая был бы отвратительным. Хуже, чем отвратительным. Бессмысленным. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, должен ли он заплакать сейчас, пока ещё не поздно, и Джон не ушёл с Майкрофтом, не зная, что он плакал...

− И я полагаю, что ты будешь моим братом. Зятем! Это было бы... нечто. Но есть кое-что получше... кое-что получше.

Его подушка действительно очень мягкая, и если Джон перестанет быть коварным, он мог бы закрыть глаза сейчас.

− Что будет получше, Шерлок?

− Что?

− Ты сказал, что было бы лучше, если бы я был твоим зятем.

− Это действительно так.

− А что бы было получше?

− Что?

− Неважно. Давай, спи. Я буду здесь.

В ушах слегка раздражающе свистит, но тёплый комочек Джон очень тёплый, и он прижимается ближе. Боже, ему так хорошо. Кроме...

− А ещё лучше, если ты будешь _его_ зятем, − вспоминает он. − Пфф!

***

Шерлок проснулся только через несколько минут, когда из-за двери донеслись раздражающие звуки воркующей миссис Хадсон. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать гостей, не говоря уже о назойливых, любопытных, незваных гостях, которые пользуются духами для женщины вдвое моложе её. Она заставляет всю квартиру ужасно пахнуть пачули в течение многих лет после этого.

− Доброе утро, Джон, − говорит она, не обращая внимания на ужасающий взгляд, который Шерлок бросил на неё. − Как наш мальчик сегодня утром?

− Тихий, − отвечает Джон, выглядывая из-за газеты. − В отличие от прошлой ночи.

− Заткнись! − рявкает Шерлок, но Джон и миссис Хадсон ухмыляются ему особенно оскорбительно.

− О, не смущайся, дорогой, ничего страшного. Но ты был очень забавный! − и она, и Джон хихикают, прежде чем он успевает начать изучать их лица. Джон закусывает губу.

− Мне особенно понравилось то, что он не смог бы сделать этого без нас, − кивает Джон.

− И ещё что-то про твои джемперы, − щебечет миссис Хадсон. − Это было почти поэтично, дорогой.

Шерлок прищуривается и вздыхает. Он внезапно вспоминает о тепле, о чувстве безопасности, и глаза Джона широко раскрываются от удивления.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он думает, что этот день не может стать хуже, Майкрофт входит в комнату с видом самодовольства, которое превышает его обычный фоновый уровень самодовольства примерно на 80%.

− Что бы это ни было, ответ − нет.

− В самом деле, Шерлок, ты сегодня такой вспыльчивый. Можно подумать, что у тебя был насыщенный вечер. − Майкрофт улыбается миссис Хадсон и Джону слегка устрашающей улыбкой, на которую они, разумеется, отвечают одинаково глупо. Всё это просто очень, очень противно.

Шерлок задаётся вопросом, может ли он задыхаться от количества вздохов, которые ему приходилось делать в последнее время. Конечно, его нелепый братец должен был бы прийти и раздражать его − это же не значит, что он должен управлять этой чёртовой страной или что-то в этом роде... _О, подождите!_

Майкрофт выуживает из внутреннего кармана свою дурацкую записную книжку и внимательно смотрит на неё, надеясь скрыть тот факт, что в последнее время ему приходится держать вещи на приличном расстоянии. Слишком горд, чтобы носить очки. Претенциозный павлин.

− Может быть, дело в том, что... никто не понимает нашего гения? − Джон что, не оценил своего долга быть сегодня утром таким милым, умным и тёплым?

− Ваша забота о моём благополучии трогательна, − протягивает Шерлок, бросая взгляд на нежную, но сдержанную улыбку на лице Джона. − Скажи мне, кого я должен благодарить за твои цитаты? Или тебе удалось установить камеры в квартире?

− Камеры? − бормочет Джон, выглядя слегка обеспокоенным, но Майкрофт только улыбается. Наверное, он думает, что это выглядит обнадёживающе. Шерлок знает, что это не так.

− К сожалению, нет, но Грегори сумел проинструктировать меня о наиболее интересных частях твоего монолога.

− Грегори? Это один из твоих лакеев?

− Инспектор Лестрейд. − Джон закатывает глаза и смотрит долготерпеливо. Шерлок просто искоса смотрит на него, и Джон объясняет. − Это инспектор Грегори Лестрейд.

− Неужели?

− Да, действительно, − кивает Джон. Похоже, что это не первый раз, когда они ведут этот разговор или что-то подобное, но Джон знает политику Шерлока в отношении бесполезной информации.

− Да, действительно. Он говорит мне, что есть и видеозапись. Бесценно, − произносит Майкрофт с натянутой улыбкой и нервным блеском в глазах, поворачиваясь к лестнице, по которой в данный момент поднимается ещё одна пара ног. Знаком с лестницей. Уставший. Не очень хорошо себя чувствующий. Нерешительный? _Э-э-э, правда?_

− Мы устраиваем вечеринку, о которой кто-то забыл упомянуть? − Шерлок рычит и мечется, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, чтобы ненавидеть всех подряд.

В дверях появляется Лестрейд. Какое-то время все неловко переминаются, обмениваясь кивками и тихими приветствиями, а Шерлок хмуро смотрит на них, представляя себе самый удобный способ скрыть множественное убийство. Конечно, это четверо из пяти человек, с которыми он регулярно общается, поэтому он неохотно отвергает эти планы. Но он никак не может заставить себя удалить их.

− Как там Обнимашки сегодня утром? − спрашивает Лестрейд. Он с весёлой улыбкой поворачивается к Джону и наклоняет голову в сторону Шерлока.

− Канули в Лету, − говорит Джон с грустной попыткой притвориться задумчивым.

− Жаль, какое-то время он был почти симпатичным, − шутит Лестрейд... если это можно так назвать. − Могу я пригласить вас обоих в Ярд сегодня же? Нам нужны показания от вас обоих.

Джон издаёт уверенные звуки, и Шерлок не выдерживает ни секунды.

− Ну, это было _захватывающе_ , но у некоторых из нас есть дела.

Все оборачиваются и смотрят на него. Теперь, самый быстрый способ убрать раздражение из его непосредственной близости? Это почти слишком просто.

− Итак, родственные души нашли друг друга, чтобы выращивать незаконные комнатные растения и чтобы чпокаться, − злобно перечисляет он; его глаза блестят, оценивая последствия. Все они прекрасно реагируют на его насмешки криками, насмешками и разочарованием. Лестрейд, в особенности, приобретает великолепный оттенок фуксии и, кажется, теряет дар речи. Не велика потеря.

В конце концов, после обязательного встопорщивания перьев, которое он игнорирует, они оставляют его в задумчивости.

− Они дразнят тебя только потому, что любят, ворчливый ублюдок. − Джон снова спрятался за газетой.

− Утомительно. Бессмысленно. Вводит в заблуждение.

Джон кладёт газету обратно на стол. На нём одна из футболок с длинными рукавами, которую Шерлок втайне очень любит. Они заставляют его выглядеть немного менее корректным, чем его обычный застёгнутый стиль. − Каким образом сбился с пути?

− Любят они меня или нет, но я не стану более или менее приемлемым, чем сейчас.

− Они делают это не для того, чтобы изменить твоё поведение. На самом деле, я думаю, что ты должен извлечь из этого то, что они любят тебя, несмотря на то, что ты немного придурок в лучшие времена. Они всё равно любят тебя и не ищут никакой награды. Это не то, что любовь.

− Неужели, Джон? Лестрейд не смог бы найти выход из бумажного пакета без меня, Майкрофт видит во мне обузу, за которой следят большую часть времени, и полезный актив в других. − Шерлок фыркает и пожимает плечами.

− Ты прав. − Джон плотно сжимает губы. Это всегда плохой знак. − А миссис Хадсон?

− Я же сказал, что она у меня в долгу.

− Который она оплатила, сдав тебе эту квартиру за плату, которую мы можем себе позволить, намного ниже, чем в центральном Лондоне. Но это не объясняет её постоянного интереса.

− Неудовлетворённое желание иметь потомство. Видит во мне какую-то фигуру сына, возможно.

− Или, − Джон наклоняется вперёд, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, − или она просто любит тебя. Без всякой причины, кроме того, кто ты есть.

− Вряд ли.

− Но почему? И если ты скажешь, что у тебя социопатические наклонности, я буду добавлять отбеливатель во все твои плесневые культуры в течение месяца.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку кресла. − Джон, разве ты не видишь, что это твоя сентиментальность заполняет пробелы? Вот кто ты есть. Люди судят о других каждую секунду каждого дня, возможно, они даже не осознают этого, но это твоя природа − думать о них лучше, основываясь на очень незначительных доказательствах. Люди редко делают что-то без определённой выгоды для себя, сознательно или подсознательно.

− Так что насчёт меня?

Что? − А как насчёт тебя?

− Почему я здесь торчу? Если ты такой невыразимый, эгоцентричный придурок... кстати, почему я всё ещё здесь?

Шерлок выпрямляется и прищуривается. Это интересный вопрос. Джон откидывается назад, сохраняя расстояние между ними прежним, но не отводит взгляда.

− У нас взаимовыгодное соглашение, я получаю твою помощь...

− Да? − тихо сказал Джон, и Шерлок услышал далёкие, крошечные тревожные колокольчики, звенящие в залах его Чертогов разума. Джон смотрит на него взглядом «немного нехорошо».

− ...и ты получаешь доступ к определённому образу жизни, который находишь удовлетворяющим. Ты наслаждаешься кайфом...

− Я мог бы заняться прыжками с парашютом ради кайфа.

− Ты можешь позволить себе жить в городе, который любишь...

− Я мог бы найти постоянную работу и позволить себе что-нибудь самостоятельно, если бы захотел.

− Я даю тебе кое-что для блога...

− Мне кажется, это слишком высокая цена за то, что я болтаюсь с тобой из-за нескольких тысяч просмотров на сайте, на котором не зарабатываю денег. − Джон снова берёт в руки газету и разглаживает её на колене. − Должно быть, есть ещё какая-то причина, по которой я здесь торчу...

− По какой ещё причине? − требует Шерлок, переосмысливая порядок своих рассуждений о том, почему Джон остаётся там, куда другие боялись ступить.

− Ну, ты же гений. Я же идиот, помнишь? Дай мне знать, когда узнаешь. − Джон снова садится за газету и делает вид, что не замечает обжигающего взгляда Шерлока, направленного на него.

***

Шерлок, когда спит, не соблюдает распорядок дня. Он может принудить себя к марафонским периодам бодрствования, когда это необходимо, и точно так же он может спать долго и глубоко, когда на него находит потребность. Но он мог проспать только один цикл быстрого сна, прежде чем его разбудил Джон − не лично, но мыслями о нём, которые отказываются оставаться в пределах его досягаемости теперь, когда его глаза открыты.

Пробуждение от снов о Джоне, хотя и не редкость, обычно оставляет его рационализировать предмет, но на этот раз это не так. Вместо сексуального возбуждения, которое составляет 54% его снов о Джоне, или безотчётного чувства удовлетворённости, которое составляет ещё 31%, это нечто совершенно иное. Не совсем кошмарный сон, он не может отрицать, что чувствует себя неуютно и неудобно. Волнуется? Возможно. Без сомнения, недавнее настроение Джона имеет прямое отношение к идиотской влюблённости его брата в этот таинственный образец терпения и плохого суждения и, следовательно, виноват в беспокойстве Шерлока. Майкрофт не должен отвлекать Джона своими откровенно идиотскими просьбами о совете.

Итак, что же могло заставить Майкрофта отказаться от презрения к романтическому идеализму? Человек, который настаивает на том, что никогда не следует вмешиваться... потому что это полная и резкая перемена всей жизни в состоянии незаинтересованности. Что или кто мог заставить его пересмотреть всю свою позицию по налаживанию отношений с другими людьми? Шерлок знает, что ему чего-то не хватает, но чего именно?

Если... Нет.

Может быть ... но нет, потому что это противоречило бы всему, что он знал о своём брате.

Если... невозможно.

Возможно... возможно... возможно, ему просто нужна кружка чаю. Где же Джон?

И вот оно. Поток ответа проходит через все его тело, опустошая его, смывая мерзкую неопределённость, которая захламляла его разум раньше.

_Ну конечно же!_

Что Майкрофт делает лучше, чем кто-либо другой на планете?

Он вмешивается! Он считает своим братским долгом совать свой толстый нос туда, где это совершенно точно не нужно или не требуется. Просто обычно он не такой тонкий.

Майкрофт изобрёл страсть, _зная_ , что Шерлок будет участвовать во всех коммуникациях между ним и Джоном в попытке просветить Шерлока и подтолкнуть его в желаемом направлении – в данном случае к формированию романтической привязанности.

Майкрофт не учится ухаживать за кем-то... _он учит Шерлока, как это делать_.

Первым порывом Шерлока было надеть пальто, поймать такси, поехать в дом-мавзолей своего брата и вырубить дурака.

Это его второе и третье инстинктивное желание, но затем он начинает рассматривать возможности. Зачем Майкрофту это нужно? Чего бы он этим добился от него? Или это то, о чём вчера болтал Джон? О том, что люди совершают поступки только ради любви? Неужели Майкрофт тайком заботится о Шерлоке и его счастье? И кого мог бы одобрить Майкрофт, если бы пошёл на такие меры, чтобы добиться желаемого результата? Джон сказал...

 _Джон_.

Конечно, Джон! Он единственный человек со времен учебы в университете, который заинтересовал Шерлока настолько, что он даже начал задумываться о том, чтобы получить доступ к своим чувствам. Иногда. Иногда. Может быть, дважды.

Со своей стороны, Джон много-много раз доказывал, что он ровня Шерлоку, если не интеллектуально, то по смелости, упорству и силе. Он сгладил острые углы Шерлока, проигнорировал его недостатки, принял его эксцентричность и, по сути, продержался дольше, чем кто-либо другой. Его баланс. Его точка опоры. Его проводник света. Маккартни для своего Леннона. Маннипенни для своего Бонда. Люк Скайуокер для своего Хана Соло. Коротышка для своего Индианы Джонса.

И когда доктор Джон Ватсон стал для него _жизненно необходим_? (А также захламил его жёсткий диск самой глупой популярной культурой последнего 20-го века?) Это то же самое, что любовь? Он не настолько оторван от реальности, чтобы не признавать своё предпочтение и привязанность к Джону по сравнению со всем остальным человечеством, и, конечно, его подсознание доказало, что способно представить Джона в сексуальных сценариях, если его сны хоть что-то значат.

Может быть, Майкрофт прав? Он всегда настаивал, что он самый умный. Неужели Шерлок влюблён в Джона, сам того не зная? Хочет ли он вообще быть влюблённым в Джона? Может ли он рисковать своим единственным настоящим другом в такой опасной игре? Будет ли Джон вообще готов к мысли, что Шерлок в него влюблён? Потому что, вероятно, Джон ожидал бы какого-то мнения в этом решении... кто знает?

И как он вообще собирается жить с опасными уровнями абсолютного самодовольства, которые его брат будет положительно _излучать_ , когда они с Джоном...

Когда... или если?

Это вызывает целый ряд новых вероятностей, которые танцуют вокруг его разума, и Шерлок стонет, тянется за халатом и пробирается в гостиную, чтобы найти свою скрипку.

***

Джон появляется в дверях кухни, выглядя довольно нервным. Его глаза обшаривают все четыре угла комнаты, а также другие входы и выходы, прежде чем сделать шаг, как хороший маленький солдат.

− Доброе утро, − улыбается Шерлок, а потом слегка смягчает улыбку, когда та заставляет Джона выглядеть ещё более встревоженным.

− Доброе утро.

Он ждёт, пока Джон сядет за стол, и ставит перед ним кружку чая.

− О Боже, это что, наркотик? Просто предупреди меня на этот раз, а не устраивай из мухи слона, − Джон вздыхает и кладёт локоть на стол, массируя пальцами лоб.

Шерлок сдерживает резкий ответ – стыдно, потому что он был хорошим – подходит к Джону и делает большой глоток из его кружки, прежде чем поставить её перед ним.

Джон кротко смотрит на него, потом берёт кружку и делает то же самое. − Чудесно! Прости, прости, я просто... ты завариваешь чай. Это меня смутило.

Он выглядит ещё более смущённым, когда Шерлок кладёт перед ним тост. Ну, он говорит, что это тост, но его немного отвлекли цифры на тостере, и, к сожалению, это был последний хлеб, и он не хотел, чтобы дымовая сигнализация сработала _снова_ , так как это, кажется, раздражает Джона, поэтому он отрезал все самые чёрные кусочки и покрыл то, что осталось, джемом.

− М-м-м... а ты не хочешь? − осторожно спрашивает Джон, пытаясь найти уголок «тоста», за который мог бы его поднять.

О Боже, это уже катастрофа, а ведь он влюблён в Джона всего пять часов и семнадцать минут.

Он делает паузу, чтобы обдумать совет Джона Майкрофту. Попробуй улыбнуться. Помолчи. Пусть он знает, что Шерлок за ним наблюдает (он знает, как Джон пьёт чай − достаточное доказательство наблюдательности Шерлока, которая, конечно же, никогда не подвергалась сомнению...). Помолчи. Обрати на него внимание. Правильно. Что это значит на самом деле?

Шерлок садится перед Джоном и складывает пальцы домиком. − Ты выглядишь...

Как ты можешь любить меня? Как можешь хотеть, чтобы я тебя любил? Как ты можешь заставить меня думать о таких вещах, о которых я никогда раньше не думал?

Он явно думает слишком долго, потому что выражение ужаса, которое Джон бросает на Шерлока, неожиданно и неуместно.

Никакой видимой щетины. Влажные волосы. Никаких следов сна в глазах. Чистая футболка. Мятная зубная паста и мыло Dove.

− Чистым.

Джон моргает, глядя на него, и его брови взлетают вверх по лбу совершенно восхитительно. − Чистым?

− Чудесно... ну, знаешь, хорошо, − уточняет Шерлок, и действительно, _неужели_ это так трудно?

− Ты умираешь? − внезапно спрашивает Джон, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы приблизиться к лицу Шерлока. Он вдыхает запах зубной пасты, мыла и Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок качает головой. − Что? Нет!

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джон некоторое время рассматривает свою тарелку. − _Я_ умираю?

Смешной человек. − Никто не умирает. Ну, строго говоря, сотни тысяч людей находятся в процессе умирания, и в среднем сто пять человек умирают каждую минуту, но всё это не имеет отношения к данной ситуации.

Это не совсем так, как он ожидал, всё пойдёт.

− Просто всё это немного... ну, страшно, − признаётся Джон, пожимая плечами.

− Я просто пожелал тебе доброго утра, сделал комплимент и приготовил завтрак.

Джон указывает на него и лучезарно улыбается: − Да, это было самое страшное. Так оно и было.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и отступает, чтобы принять ванну и обдумать свой следующий шаг. И избавиться от джема и неприятного запаха обугленного хлеба.

***

Джон заменяет жидкость для зажигалок, которую Шерлок только что положил в корзину для покупок, затем вздыхает и засовывает все остальные варианты Шерлока обратно на полку, хотя явно не туда, откуда он их взял.

Спички. Липкая плёнка. Замороженная баранья нога. «Ouzo»(3). Африканская фиалка. − Гребешки? − спрашивает Джон, почему-то останавливаясь на этом пункте.

− Да! Они имеют сходную текстуру с мышечной тканью человека...

− Я передумал. Я не хочу знать, − перебивает его Джон. − Просто... Просто скажи мне, почему ты снова здесь. В «Теско». Со мной.

Шерлок моргает, глядя на Джона, потому что это до смешного очевидно, и он задаётся вопросом, не шутит ли Джон с ним.

И-и-и... нет.

Очевидно, нет.

− Ты часто жалуешься, что я никогда не хожу за покупками. Только в этом месяце ты упомянул об этом три раза по отношению к молоку, один раз − к сливочному маслу, и ещё раз...

− Да, но... − снова перебивает Джон, и Шерлок гадает, дадут ли ему закончить хоть одно предложение. − Но... я имею в виду, что ты будешь делать покупки самостоятельно. Как и без меня. Чтобы избавить меня от необходимости ехать сюда вообще.

Ах.

− Значит, ты не считаешь это своим интересом?

− Что? − Джон довольно театрально обводит взглядом проходы, заполненные измученными лондонцами, покупающими консервированные ананасы и дешёвый шампунь. − «Теско»?

− Возможно, я ошибся в расчётах. Я сравнил количество твоих визитов с тем удовольствием, которое ты от них получал.

Джон бросает на него разочарованный взгляд, тот самый, который он вытаскивает всякий раз, когда Шерлок не в состоянии понять (или удалить) что-то важное, что, кстати, тоже ужасно скучно.

Так что его попытка последовать ещё одному совету Джона, по-видимому, провалится. Проявить интерес к увлечениям и интересам своего предмета обожания. Звучит просто. Но Джон, похоже, любит только чай, джемперы, беготню по Лондону с Шерлоком и еду на вынос. Пиво с Лестрейдом во время просмотра футбола может считаться, но это означает, что Шерлоку придётся 1. Пить пиво, 2. Наблюдать за Лестрейдом и 3. Смотреть футбол. Он вздрагивает.

Должно же быть что-то ещё. Может быть, в Лондоне есть музей уродливых джемперов – бог знает, есть музеи для всего остального − стоматологический музей, музей магического круга и музей, посвящённый поклонникам, и это только три из них.

Google его подводит, но Джон прищуривается, и это редко бывает хорошим знаком.

− Что с тобой сегодня происходит? − он ведёт их к самосканирующим кассам с их (теперь уже скучными) покупками.

− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спрашивает Шерлок, стараясь придать своему лицу бесхитростное выражение. Однако Джон на это не купился.

− Ты! Завтрак и покупки. Это не мой день рождения, я проверил. Это начинает нервировать, − бормочет Джон, используя кассу с явно неоправданным уровнем концентрации. Шерлок знает о продолжающейся вендетте Джона с электронными платёжными технологиями, но он не был полностью готов к его позиции не брать пленных.

Джон пристально смотрит на Шерлока, пока тот не начинает складывать покупки, которые он так тщательно просматривает, в пакет. К счастью, ссоры с кассиром не происходит, и вскоре они возвращаются на улицу и направляются домой.

Джон в своей толстой чёрной куртке, защищающей от холодного ветра, и... это его шарф? Шерлок на мгновение ошеломлён тем, что не заметил этого раньше – он должен быть более бдительным, если Джон стал настолько необходим ему, что он даже не замечает, когда тот пользуется преимуществом! Не то чтобы он хотел. Джон слишком добр для этого. И этот синий действительно очень притягателен для него.

Теперь он думает об этом, его шарф пахнет Джоном совсем недавно, и он приписал это тому, что тот висит на крючке рядом с воротником куртки Джона, где его запах наиболее концентрирован. Чего он, конечно, не делал намеренно. Или замечает, сделав это сам.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и дышит через нос, чуть не натыкаясь при этом на пешехода.

Итак, для Шерлока становится всё более очевидным, что на своём самом фундаментальном человеческом уровне он уже некоторое время влюблён в Джона Ватсона, но не замечает этого, живя так, как он живет на высших уровнях своего сознания. Однако теперь он _заметил_ , что эти примитивные побуждения заставляют его ценить так много аспектов хорошего доктора, что он буквально осаждён ими.

Видел ли это Майкрофт? Заметил ли он тот факт, что транспорт Шерлока взял дело в свои руки и привязался к Джону без его согласия или благословения? Он так долго игнорировал ложные потребности своего тела, что у него это _хорошо_ получается. Так что же это были за знаки? Каким коварным образом тело его предало? Заметил бы он это когда-нибудь сам? И теперь, когда он это заметил, сможет ли он когда-нибудь «отменить» это, если Джон, очень разумно, решит, что отношения с Шерлоком Холмсом − это не то, чего он хочет.

Он быстро и ловко крадёт мобильный телефон Джона и проверяет, не было ли больше сообщений между его братом и... Джоном. Там ничего нет.

 **Как продвигается последний совет? ДВ** Шерлок пишет сообщения за его спиной.

Ответ Майкрофта легко заглушается быстрым кашлем.

**Давай иди, Шерлок. И отдай Джону его телефон, ради Бога. Постарайся не забывать, что ты уже взрослый. МХ**

Бесполезно! Глупый Майкрофт, и его глупые советы, и его глупое внимание к глупым вещам!

А теперь он не способен даже мысленно сформулировать адекватное оскорбление.

Любовь − это _ужасная_ вещь!

Но... он уже давно живёт с Джоном и видел его игру с потенциальными любовниками раньше. Но не в последнее время, что интересно. Так что же сделал бы Джон дальше, если бы он привлёк чье-то внимание?

Джон способен к образному мышлению и может при случае удивить Шерлока, но что касается свиданий, Джон Ватсон − традиционалист. Он пригласил бы их на ужин или, может быть, в кино. Он взял бы их с собой на чашку кофе. Он бы написал им стихи.

Шерлок и Джон ужинают каждый день − ну, иногда. Шерлок за один вечер просмотрел по телевизору множество ужасных фильмов, потому что Джон наслаждается ими. Джон тоже угощает его кофе, когда они заняты делом. Итак... поэзия?

_Розы могут быть красными,_

_Но фиалки не синие(4)._

_Поэзия − это глупость._

_Как глупы девяносто восемь процентов людей, с которыми я сталкивался._

Боже. Для него нет никакой надежды.

***

− С тобой всё в порядке? Они причинили тебе боль? − это то, что Шерлок пытается сказать, но из-за того, что у него рот заклеен скотчем, это немного сложно.

Джон реагирует так, как только может в данных обстоятельствах; обстоятельства заключаются в том, что они заперты в багажнике большого седана, который везёт в неизвестном направлении трио криминальных типов «мускулы по найму», которые ожидали Джона и Шерлока примерно так же, как Шерлок ожидал их, то есть совсем не ожидали. Он даже не уверен, что они связаны с делом, над которым работают − профессиональный риск околачиваться в некоторых менее здоровых местах города.

− Ты в порядке? − бормочет Джон, и голос его звучит гораздо бодрее, чем в том состоянии, в котором он был, когда Шерлок видел его в последний раз. Он как будто слышит, как тренируется Джон. Его голос напряжён и спокоен, но в нём нет паники. − Шерлок?

Джона они ударили по голове и оглушили, правильно истолковав, что он был наиболее физически опасен для них, прежде чем бросить в багажник. Шерлока они заткнули кляпом во рту, связали и бросили в багажник «Вольво» на потерявшего сознание друга.

Шерлок знает, что багажник вряд ли будет герметичным, но там очень темно, и двое взрослых мужчин расходуют кислород, который очень медленно восполняется. Он подсчитал, что у них осталось меньше пятидесяти минут пригодного к употреблению воздуха, прежде чем они почувствуют последствия аноксии.

Он чувствует, как движения Джона становятся более размеренными и скоординированными. Проверить его путы (они оба связаны скотчем на запястьях и лодыжках, руки за спиной). Проверка их удержания (отсутствие механизма внутреннего высвобождения на данной конкретной модели). Хороший человек под угрозой, Джон Ватсон.

− Шерлок. Ты можешь говорить?

Шерлок издаёт раздражённый звук, который можно истолковать только как «нет». Джон был без сознания примерно восемнадцать минут, и Шерлок был более чем немного обеспокоен. Они представляют собой мешанину рук и ног, Джон лежит на спине лицом вверх, а Шерлок − на нём, лицом вниз; его лицо повернуто к другу и вдавлено в грязный пол багажника.

Джон начинает извиваться под ним, и Шерлоку требуется несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с этим ощущением, прежде чем он понимает, что Джон изогнулся, чтобы приблизить свой нос к шее Шерлока. Он начинает исследовать, до чего можно дотянуться носом, щеками и губами. Это... интимно, и Шерлок знает, что его дыхание прерывается от прикосновения губ Джона к его подбородку, от ощущения щетины на щеке Шерлока и от прикосновения мягких, тонких губ Джона к его подбородку.

Джон упирается пятками в стенку багажника и вытягивается как можно дальше, кряхтя от натуги, его дыхание обдаёт лицо Шерлока тёплым воздухом, а кожа на предплечьях вздымается и покрывается мурашками. Губы Джона приоткрываются. Тёплое, слегка влажное прикосновение к щеке Шерлока.

Из всех случаев, когда его транспорт берёт верх, этот должен быть самым худшим. Это чертовски неудобно, но, _боже_ , так хорошо. И о чём только думает Джон, чтобы так извиваться? Что он может выиграть от этого?..

_Ох!_

Ухватившись зубами за край клейкой ленты, Джон её тянет. Он теряет её пару раз и должен использовать свои губы и язык вместе, чтобы схватить её и начать отклеивать. Как только Шерлок наконец-то приходит в себя и активно работает с Джоном, вместо того, чтобы просто лежать там, как идиот, они умудряются освободить его рот за короткое время.

Кожу жжёт дьявольски, но Шерлок теперь может втянуть приличный глоток маслянистого, пахнущего полиэфирным волокном воздуха, когда Джон обмякает под ним от напряжения, извиваясь.

− С тобой всё в порядке? − бормочет Джон. − А что случилось после того, как они меня ударили?

− Не очень, − говорит Шерлок, его голос звучит гораздо более хрипло, чем ему бы хотелось, но Джон, кажется, не замечает этого. − Мы в багажнике угнанной машины и уже шестнадцать минут едем на запад.

− Ты можешь добраться до моего телефона?

− Они их забрали.

Быстрая, прямая дорога. В это время суток машин почти нет. Никакого контроля за движением, чтобы об этом говорить. М4. Отсутствие звука двигателей с обеих сторон, поэтому, вероятно, они повернули на А4, но не пересекли реку. (Никакой явной разницы в шуме дороги.)

− Они долго спорили. Кто-то будет не очень доволен, если они вернут потенциальных свидетелей.

Лицо Джона всё ещё очень близко к лицу Шерлока, и он понимает, что пытается вдохнуть запах Джона, а не пыльный, пластиковый, бензиновый запах коврика для ботинок. Это успокаивает и знакомо − ему нужно держать себя в руках, и это помогает.

− У них кишка тонка для одной-двух казней, − говорит Шерлок.

− Ну, это первая хорошая новость за сегодняшний вечер, − бормочет Джон.

− Ну... − начинает Шерлок.

Машина переключает передачу, замедляет ход, и Шерлок катится дальше на Джона, когда они сворачивают за угол, не в силах остановиться со связанными руками и ногами. Джон работает бедром под бедром Шерлока, пытаясь вытащить кляп, и это приводит их тела в районе паха в довольно интимный контакт. Джон может быть наблюдательным эквивалентом дальнозоркого человека в туманный день, но даже он не может не признать, что Шерлок невероятно твёрд. И действительно, казалось бы, нет конца предательству его транспорта.

Следует глубокий вдох и напряжённая секунда молчания, прежде чем Шерлок отстраняется как можно дальше от Джона в замкнутое пространство, но этого недостаточно.

− Это всё адреналин! − Шерлок болтает как идиот. − Реакция вегетативной нервной системы на раздражитель. − Кстати говоря, щёки у него начинают гореть, и Шерлок с облегчением замечает, что у Джона слабое ночное зрение.

− Я знаю, Шерлок. Всё нормально! − успокаивает Джон. Он говорит спокойно. Как он может быть таким спокойным?

− Я знаю, что всё в порядке! − раздражённо отвечает Шерлок.

Похитители делают длинный поворот направо, и Шерлок изо всех сил напрягается, чтобы снова не врезаться в Джона, но в таком положении он мало что может сделать. Боковая часть его головы врезается в лицо Джона, а ухо Шерлока прижимается ко рту Джона, и это совсем не помогает. Потому что теперь довольно неровное дыхание Джона трудно избежать, и во время каждого поворота на рулевом колесе нижняя губа Джона касается очень чувствительной мочки уха Шерлока, о которой он, чёрт возьми, даже не знал до сих пор.

Его эрекция − на бедре Джона, и Джон дышит через нос, будто это упражнение для ПТСР. Шерлок напрягает бёдра в попытке освободить немного места для своего члена, потому что трение покрытых джинсами мышц Джона приведёт к очень неприятной ситуации примерно через шестьдесят секунд.

Боже! Раньше это было бы неловко, но теперь Шерлок осознал, что его явно влечёт к Джону, это мучительно! Он должен сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вытащить их отсюда − и, честно говоря, он _достаточно_ умён, чтобы быть возбуждённым _и_ следовать их маршруту в своём разуме, в поисках возможности вытащить их из этого затруднительного положения – но темп самооткрытий последних нескольких дней заставляет его работать на менее оптимальном уровне.

Потом Джон хихикает. Это такой шок, что Шерлок не может понять, что происходит, но теперь его грудь сотрясается, и он пыхтит короткими, жёсткими глотками воздуха над ухом Шерлока.

− Прости, прости меня! − хихикает Джон. − Я знаю, ты говорил, что женат на своей работе, но когда у тебя встаёт из-за неё, это уже слишком, не так ли?

Да благословит Господь Джона Ватсона и его безрассудное невнимание к личной опасности или неуместным намёкам. Шерлок ловит себя на том, что ухмыляется, хотя Джон этого не видит.

Когда машина (к счастью) выпрямляется, она замедляет ход и начинает ползти. Шерлок видит, что они находятся в районе с редким уличным освещением. Он снова отползает от Джона и прислушивается, не обращая внимания на попытки Джона как можно лучше контролировать своё дыхание. Он почти ничего не слышит из-за шума мотора. Там есть резкий, но медленный поворот налево, и они спускаются с очень крутого холма, что странно, потому что Шерлок знает, по какой дороге они едут, и это не на каком-то уклоне... А потом холодный, плоский, солёный запах Темзы проникает ему в ноздри, и это очень плохо.

Гравий хрустит под шинами, и они замедляются до полной остановки. Глаза Джона, кажется, немного привыкли к темноте, поскольку его пристальный взгляд прикован к Шерлоку, и они слушают, как открываются и закрываются двери автомобиля с серией успокаивающе хорошо сложенных щелчков. Раздаётся шипящий звук разговора, слишком слабый, чтобы расслышать его через крышку багажника, затем шарканье ног по гравию затихает.

В течение долгих, долгих секунд они лежат неподвижно, ожидая возвращения своих похитителей, но кажется, что это их план − оставить их там.

− Они ушли? − шепчет Джон.

− Похоже, что так. Однако, если я не ошибаюсь, мы находимся в Айлворте на стапеле, ведущем вниз к Темзе. Он находится за заброшенной фабрикой, совершенно изолированный от глаз проезжающих машин, как это есть.

− Ладно, так о чём мы тут беспокоимся? Кто-нибудь найдёт машину утром, нам просто предстоит неудобная и несколько бездыханная ночь, − язвит Джон. − Из-за нехватки воздуха, − поспешно поправляет он, и Шерлок закатывает глаза.

− Темза всё ещё течёт так далеко вверх по течению, и, по моим расчётам, через два часа начнётся прилив, а это значит, что стапель и берег, на котором мы сейчас стоим, окажутся под водой примерно на пять футов.

Аноксия. Асфиксия. Затопление. Надо сказать, что это не самое лучшее вечернее развлечение.

− Да? − бормочет Джон и снова начинает биться и вырываться. Похоже, у него есть какой-то план, как свести Шерлока с ума. Конечно, есть угроза неминуемой смерти, но, к сожалению, его гениталии решили что «Carpe Diem»(5) − то, что надо.

Джон раздражённо рычит. − Хрен вам. Ладно, слушай, мне очень жаль, но мне нужно, чтобы ты перекатился на меня, а потом начал от меня отталкиваться ногами. Просто скользни по мне и...

Шерлок стискивает зубы и перекатывается на Джона. Тот каким-то образом умудрился распрямиться ещё больше, чтобы Шерлок оказался на той высоте, которая нужна Джону.

Если в его жизни и был более унизительный момент, то у Шерлока хватило ума его стереть. Джон снова задыхается от напряжения, заставляя своё тело изогнуться в нужную ему позу. Уткнувшись носом в волосы Джона, Шерлок пытается игнорировать перегрузку от обратной связи, которую он, кажется, получает от всех чувств, кроме зрения. Ободряющее бормотание Джона и задыхающиеся приказы − это самое меньшее, когда весь его торс, кажется, превратился в одну большую, плохо рассчитанную эрогенную зону. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок дышит через рот, он ощущает запах шампуня Джона и аромат его свежего пота. Это головокружительно и действительно хорошо, что у Джона есть план, потому что Шерлок будет бесполезен, если Джон будет продолжать напрягаться против него. Очевидно, он слишком долго игнорировал потребности своего тела, потому что даже в юности он не помнит, чтобы был так возбуждён, как сейчас.

Джон держит ноги там, где они ему сейчас нужны, и ритмично дрыгает ими. Каждый раз, когда Джон качается, он прижимается своим пахом к Шерлоку, создавая восхитительное шипение в глубине его мозга. Он пытается помочь, пытается лежать спокойно и позволить Джону работать, но его бёдра непроизвольно дёргаются каждый раз, когда тот его пинает. Это просто позор.

− Прости, − бормочет Джон каждый раз, когда натыкается на Шерлока, и ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что тот находится в таком же возбуждённом состоянии. − Мне очень жаль. Прости.

Внезапно раздаётся глухой удар и поток холодного, влажного воздуха, когда Джон выбрасывает задние сиденья машины. Он замирает под Шерлоком, тяжело дыша, а затем поворачивает голову и прижимает раскрытый рот с поцелуем к его горлу, вызывая новый взрыв в мозгу Шерлока.

Это не могло быть истолковано как случайность при любом напряжении воображения. Джон намеренно поцеловал его, но с какой целью? Облегчение от их свободы? Спасибо за понимание Шерлока? Праздновать их совместную работу? Сегодня Рождество?

Затем Джон отстраняется, медленно спускаясь по телу Шерлока и выскальзывая из багажника в кабину автомобиля. Оттуда остаётся только открыть дверь зубами и вывалиться на гравий, чтобы Шерлоку хватило места перекатиться и пролезть на заднее сиденье. Джон уже освободил свои руки, разрезав клейкую ленту на зазубренном краю бетонного стапеля, и он работает над тем, чтобы освободить лодыжки. Очевидно, обнаружив, что ноги его не держат, Джон ползёт туда, где Шерлок пытается схватить конец скотча, и касается его рук за спиной жёсткими, холодными пальцами. Джон просовывает тёплую руку между ладонями Шерлока и достаёт ключи из кармана джинс, чтобы разорвать путы Шерлока.

Вода уже добралась до колесных арок передней части автомобиля, и Джон подтягивается, чтобы ещё раз просунуть руку в заднюю дверь, чтобы схватить их телефоны с пола, где он, должно быть, сбил их во время побега.

Шерлок усердно печатает сообщение Лестрейду, сидя на верхней ступеньке стапеля, и Джон устраивается рядом с ним, уперев локти в колени, пока они ждут прибытия Скотленд-Ярда. Их плечи соприкасаются, тёплая связь на горько холодном берегу реки. Дрожа, они наблюдают, как быстро автомобиль поглощается тихой чернильной водой.

***

Опаздывая на вечеринку, как всегда, Лестрейд настаивает, чтобы фельдшер осмотрел травму головы Джона, которая просто привлекает к нему внимание, поэтому он также должен подчиниться неизвестному человеку, задающему ему идиотские вопросы и измеряющему его температуру.

О, счастливый день! Уродливые, полиэстеровые противошоковые одеяла повсюду.

А потом без всякой видимой причины появляется его чёртов брат, одетый для более торжественного случая, чем прогулка по берегу Темзы в час ночи, и Лестрейд смотрит на Майкрофта так, словно ждёт, что тот явится в пижаме. Майкрофт вряд ли позволил бы увидеть себя в каком-либо ином виде, кроме официального (хотя Шерлок считает, что медали довольно показные), но, по крайней мере, это означает, что Лестрейд отвлёкся настолько, что, убедившись, что Шерлоку и Джону не причинили серьёзного вреда, он сажает их обоих в машину без опознавательных знаков и отправляет прямиком домой.

***

«Они уже неплохо разбираются в бесшумных автомобильных поездках», − думает Шерлок. Несмотря на медленно отступающий холод, пульсирующий в такт его пульсу, и непрекращающуюся боль в плечах, он всё ещё чувствует, как то самое место на шее, где Джон поцеловал его, покалывает, как ожог. Он _знает_ , что это конструкция его собственной психики и реально губы Джона не оставили такого следа, но тем не менее он может чувствовать это. Может быть, именно это и есть любовь − способность одновременно верить в противоречивые истины. Не может быть никакой метки, но он уверен, что она есть. Любить Джона − это слабость, и она идёт вразрез со всем, во что он верит, но он любит его, это очевидно.

Несмотря на тишину, в ней удивительно мало скрытого напряжения. Шерлок восхищается этим замкнутым человеком рядом с ним, стоическим, храбрым, приветливым, благородным человеком, отличным стрелком, со вкусом к рискованным вещам в жизни. Был ли на самом деле кто-нибудь ещё, кто так идеально подходил бы к личности Шерлока? Если бы Джон Ватсон не существовал, мог бы Шерлок даже предположить, что такой человек может существовать? Испытал бы он то, что чувствует сейчас − неуверенность, надежду, желание. Шерлок прожил свою жизнь, зная, что он уникален в том, что другие даже не могут себе представить, но Джон Ватсон не только может представить это, он может дополнять, поощрять и очаровываться. Действительно, редкое создание.

Боже, сегодня он погружён в себя. По крайней мере, его эрекция уменьшилась благодаря холоду.

Лондонские улицы проплывают мимо, И вот наконец перед ними вырисовывается Бейкер-стрит. Джон благодарит водителя, и они заходят в дом и поднимаются по лестнице. Миссис Хадсон (у которой, похоже, есть сеть информаторов или сверхъестественная способность знать, что им нужно) зажгла огонь в камине, и они оба, кажется, тянутся к нему, вместо того чтобы удалиться в свои комнаты. Шевеление кочергой и добавление пары поленьев не позволяет пламени потухнуть; шипение и треск свежих поленьев, сопровождающие тиканье часов, как единственные звуки.

Джон сидит на ковре, откинувшись на кресло. Он стянул ботинки и носки и поджимает пальцы ног, чтобы согреться. Шерлок опускается следом за ним на пол, снимает испорченные ботинки, обнимает колени и скрещивает лодыжки. Они обмениваются кривыми улыбками, ловя взгляд другого и удерживая его. Джон, кажется, доволен тем, что просто сидит. И не так уж часто Шерлок испытывает потребность нарушить дружеское молчание.

− Ты поцеловал меня, − неожиданно для самого себя бормочет он. Он терпеть не может констатировать очевидное, но это всё, что угодно, но только не повторение в любом случае.

Джон откидывает голову назад, переплетает пальцы на животе и шумно вздыхает через нос. − Да, так и было. Разве это проблема? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что это был адреналин? Или трещина на голове?

− Так и было?

− Нет, но может быть, если ты этого хочешь.

Это абсолютно бессмысленно, но он понимает, что Джон предлагает.

− И какова же альтернатива?

Джон снова опускает голову, смотрит в огонь и размышляет. − Ну, любовь, я полагаю.

Боже, он был таким идиотом. Ему интересно, как долго Джон говорит ему, что любит его, не словами, конечно, а каждой едой на вынос, которую его уговаривали попробовать, каждым одеялом, которое накидывали на него утром после ночи в Чертогах разума, и... _О, конечно_... каждой кружкой чая, которую он принимал как должное. И в каждой из сорока трех различных улыбок, которые Джон адресует Шерлоку, он видит его лицо. Как и в той, которую Джон направляет на него прямо сейчас.

− Недавние исследования показывают, что любовь на самом деле является привычкой, которая формируется из сексуального желания, когда желание вознаграждается. Это как зависимость.

Шерлок моргает, размышляя о некоторых глупостях, которые слетают с его губ, когда он не обращает на них внимания, потому что горло Джона открыто, и свет огня отбрасывает тени, танцующие на его усталом лице, и всё, что ему хочется сделать − последовать за ними губами и языком.

Джон, однако, не смущается, а задумчиво кивает. − Значит, когда говорят «вознаграждены»...

− Это означает, что приятные ощущения, связанные с сексуальным влечением, сочетаются с врождённой ценностью мозга.

И в случае Шерлока большая часть этого происходила без его ведома. Подумать только, он мог никогда не узнать и жить дальше, не обращая внимания на возможности, которые могли бы принести отношения с этим человеком.

− Значит, если я не сломал себе голову и целовал тебя только по любви, то...

− Значит, ты питал ко мне влечение, которое было вознаграждено удовольствием, которое ты испытал, целуя моё горло, которое твой мозг связал с любовью ко мне. − Шерлок наблюдает за реакцией Джона на его бескровное, клиническое объяснение чего-то, что чувствует все, что угодно, но не так, как это шипит теплом и опьяняет его вены − идеальная метафора для вещей, которых хочет его тело, и вещей, от которых его разум, кажется, уклонялся в течение многих месяцев.

Джон очень индивидуален в том, что его не пугает пристальный взгляд Шерлока. Он не боится ни дедуктивного процесса Шерлока, ни того, что Шерлок узнаёт о нём всё. Он один терпит эти наблюдения без возмездия или попытки притворства. Даже когда Шерлок разочаровывает его, злит, смущает – он возвращается. Он мог бы сделать вывод, что Джон чувствует, что у него нет ничего, что требовало бы сокрытия, ничего такого, чем он не поделился бы с Шерлоком по доброй воле, если бы только у него хватило ума найти это и осознать его значение. Тем не менее Джон вежлив, но сдержан с другими, что приводит к выводу, что чувства Джона к Шерлоку имеют много общего с доверием и честностью. Это подарок, который ещё никто никогда не предлагал Шерлоку, и, возможно, именно поэтому он до сих пор не видел его и не ценил.

− Х-м-м... − вздыхает Джон и закрывает глаза, создавая впечатление, что он дремлет перед огнём. − Нам действительно нужно поработать над твоими грязными разговорами.

Шерлок издаёт испуганный и недостойный смешок, от которого Джон кривит уголок рта и открывает глаза. Его пристальный взгляд не является тонким, и он задерживается с благодарностью. Это та сторона Джона, которую Шерлок редко испытывал раньше. Джон облизывает губы чаще, чем следовало бы, он удерживает свой взгляд, когда ему следует отвернуться, и он никогда не пытается создать пространство между ними, когда Шерлок снова забывает о личных границах, но это нечто большее. Что-то импульсивное, наглое и дерзкое.

− Но ты был прав насчёт одной вещи. Мне доставляло удовольствие вот так прижиматься губами к твоей шее. Наверное, это хорошо, что у меня были связаны руки, иначе Темза могла бы утопить нас обоих прежде, чем я успел бы это заметить.

Шерлок ёрзает и ёрзает оттого, что голос Джона стал низким и ровным. Уверенный. Откровенный. Сообразительный.

Такая простая реакция на стимул − ему должно быть стыдно, но вместо этого он ощущает некоторую безрассудность Джона сегодня вечером. Сейчас он хорошо согревается, а перед ними пылает огонь. Он снимает пиджак, бросает его на кресло позади себя и расстёгивает манжеты, подворачивая рукава до середины предплечья.

Глупый. Очевидный. Но Джон просто наблюдает за ним мягким, заинтересованным взглядом.

− Я знаю, что тебе было стыдно, когда у тебя встал член, но тебе и не нужно было этого делать. Я знаю, что это был не адреналин, и я знаю, что это было для меня. Это было потрясающе, − говорит ему Джон. − И, конечно, это наводит меня на мысль, что ты мог бы быть... кем ты был? Ты тоже питаешь ко мне влечение?

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы рассказать Джону о том, что его транспорт только в последние дни впустил его в план «влюбиться в Джона», но, поразмыслив, он передумывает. − Это... здравое предположение.

Он надеется, что излучает больше уверенности, чем чувствует, сознавая, что хотя он и не совсем неопытен, но вряд ли столь же искушён в делах сердечных, как Джон.

− И что мы будем с этим делать? − мягко спрашивает Джон, снова на несколько мгновений отводя взгляд к огню, за что Шерлок ему благодарен. Это даёт ему возможность вздохнуть. Однако у него всё ещё нет ответа, когда Джон смотрит на него.

− Для меня в этом нет ничего нового, Шерлок. Я чувствовал себя таким образом по отношению к тебе уже некоторое время. Но я думаю, что прав, говоря, что ты только начинаешь думать обо мне в этом свете. Это правда?

Шерлоку удаётся медленно кивнуть. Конечно, его тело уже довольно давно настроилось на Джона и даёт знать о своих потребностях, несмотря на отчаянную, отвлекающую борьбу его мозга, чтобы не отставать.

− Для меня это не просто нечто физическое. Я не хочу быть для тебя экспериментом. Ты меня понимаешь? Так что ты должен быть уверен. Дай мне знать, когда всё обдумаешь, − бормочет Джон и наклоняется, чтобы взять руку Шерлока и поцеловать ладонь. Он поворачивается всем телом, чтобы встать, и это последнее, чего хочет Шерлок.

− Я не уверен, что больше времени на размышления − лучший вариант в этом случае, − говорит он в спешке.

Это имеет желаемый эффект, в том, что Джон замирает, а затем медленно садится обратно, ожидая, пока он найдёт правильные слова.

Он не может заставить себя посмотреть Джону в глаза, предпочитая не отрывать взгляда от его плеча. − Я думаю, что в течение некоторого времени игнорировал свои чувства к тебе, рационализируя своё желание иметь с тобой компанию как товарищество и помощь в моей работе. Я оказал тебе плохую услугу, Джон.

Боковым зрением Шерлок видит, как брови Джона приподнимаются в ответ на его признание. Его умелые руки медленно и гипнотически разглаживают джинсы на бёдрах. Намеренно? Может быть. Подчёркивая его мускулатуру? Определённо.

Тихая интимность момента заставляет тело Шерлока реагировать. Это не такая напряжённая ситуация, как раньше. Это его выбор − быть там, чтобы поделиться этим с Джоном. В некотором смысле это нервирует Шерлока больше, чем тесный багажник угнанной машины. Он слегка шевелится, выпрямляя ноги, чтобы немного облегчить дискомфорт, вызванный этим разговором, надеясь выдать его за то, что он откинулся на кресло, но едва заметная улыбка Джона говорит ему, что он потерпел неудачу.

− И что ты теперь собираешься делать? − спрашивает Джон, наклоняя голову.

Шерлоку кажется, что он снова стал неуклюжим четырнадцатилетним подростком, каким был когда-то. Ему просто не хватает словарного запаса, чтобы задать вопрос в чём-то меньшем, чем клинические термины, и Джон видел, как он принимает образ для дела, и не оценил бы этого сейчас, он уверен.

Он встречается взглядом с Джоном и облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. Джон следит за этим жестом, и его глаза темнеют.

− А как насчёт этого? Я покажу тебе, что я хочу сделать, Шерлок, и ты сможешь решить, хочешь ли ты этого тоже.

О, Джон просто великолепен. Замечательно! Полон таких проницательных идей.

Он придвигается ближе и медленно прижимается губами к шее Шерлока, вдыхая, скользя губами по чувствительной, внезапно проголодавшейся коже. − Да? − бормочет он.

Шерлок не очень-то доверяет себе, но откидывает голову назад и сглатывает − во рту у него внезапно пересохло. − Ты... − и это всё разрешение, которое нужно Джону. Его рот настолько тёплый, что оставляет прохладу каждый раз, когда он идёт дальше. Шерлоку приходится подавить дрожь. Как интересно, что удовольствие от прикосновения Джона вызывает такую же физическую реакцию, как и неприятные ощущения от страха и холода.

Он целует подбородок Шерлока до безумно чувствительного места под ухом. Откуда Джон знает, где прикоснуться, может ли он увидеть, где Шерлок наиболее восприимчив? Думал ли он об этом и составил ли список?

− Да? − спрашивает Джон, и Шерлоку требуется несколько секунд, чтобы заметить, что Джон теребит пуговицы на рубашке. Он яростно кивает и чувствует, как кривая улыбка Джона касается его горла.

Пальцы хирурга, напоминает себе Шерлок, когда Джон быстро и умело расстёгивает перламутровые пуговицы и стягивает рубашку с плеч, оставляя её на бёдрах. Он чувствует себя гедонистом, когда обнажается вот так, в свете огня его бледная кожа выглядит румяной и здоровой.

Джон садится на корточки. Чего он ждёт? Шерлок не сказал ни «нет», ни «стоп». Должно быть, на его лице отразилось некоторое замешательство, потому что Джон облизывает губы, а затем зарывается рукой в волосы Шерлока, и это кажется... _невероятным_. Почему он учится этому только в тридцать лет? Как будто есть прямая связь между его скальпом и пахом, и он одобрительно мурлычет, снова извиваясь, чтобы найти удобное положение, чтобы убрать дискомфорт, который вызывает его твёрдость.

Джон снова наклоняется, становится на колени между его бёдер и толкает Шерлока носом, побуждая его поднять голову, чтобы он мог мягко коснуться губами его рта. Он дышит.

Шерлок отвечает, потянувшись к Джону, приоткрывая губы, когда Джон снова берёт контроль над поцелуем. Джон целуется так, будто Шерлок − это единственное, чего он когда-либо хотел. Его целеустремлённая сосредоточенность головокружительна, когда он наклоняет голову Шерлока, чтобы получить идеальное скольжение их губ и идеальную глубину для его языка во рту Шерлока. Джон опускает их на пол перед камином и снова проводит пальцами по волосам Шерлока, слегка дёргая, отчего у него перехватывает дыхание.

Его пальцы рисуют узоры на груди Шерлока, которые он не может понять, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы провести экспериментально ногтем по каждому из его сосков по очереди. Шерлоку приходится напоминать себе, что нужно дышать глубже. Дыхание Шерлока прерывистое и неглубокое, когда его сознание следует за пальцами Джона, измеряя ощущения, удивляясь тому, что он так легко отзывается на одно лишь прикосновение. Неужели он так изголодался по контактам? Неужели он не замечал потребности своего тела до такой степени, что ему приходится заставлять себя продолжать исследования Джона, или это больше связано с человеком, который в настоящее время наводняет его информацией?

Ладонь Джона нежно гладит кожу на животе и скользит вдоль пояса брюк, опускаясь ниже, где только можно.

− Шерлок? − спрашивает Джон, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Их взгляды встречаются, и честность и настойчивость Джона отражаются в его непоколебимом взгляде. Он, кажется, оценивает реакцию Шерлока на их общую близость, оценивая для себя, сколько он должен попросить.

− Да, − говорит Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успевает ответить.

Джон ослепительно улыбается, и его глаза блестят, когда он снова встаёт на колени и расстёгивает брюки Шерлока, стягивая их и бельё вниз, а затем снимает носки. Совершенно обнажённый теперь, Шерлок чувствует непреодолимое желание потянуться, поэтому делает это, наблюдая, как глаза Джона темнеют. Хорошо знать. Есть над чем поразмыслить позже.

Его член лежит у него на животе, наконец-то освободившись от оков, и именно там взгляд Джона наконец останавливается, когда он обрисовывает его с головы до ног. Чувствуя себя смелым под очевидным одобрением Джона, Шерлок обхватывает ладонью свой член и совершает долгое, медленное поглаживание. Это хорошо, но это не то, чего он хочет. Джон снова высовывает язык, выдавая себя.

− Да, Джон. Да, − чётко отвечает Шерлок.

− Боже, да, − соглашается Джон, перекатываясь на живот и плечи между раздвинутых бёдер Шерлока. При первом же порыве дыхания Джона голова Шерлока падает на ковер, и он стонет. Джон не торопится, исследуя его языком, губами и пальцами. Он не может уследить за всеми входящими сигналами, его разум порхает от одного ощущения к другому, жадно пытаясь накопить их все. Но прикосновение Джона твёрдое и заземляющее, когда Шерлок думает, что он может просто потерять себя в перегрузке сознания.

Рот Джона греховно горяч, язык искусен, и в течение нескольких коротких минут Шерлок задыхается и напрягается в ожидании освобождения, которое, кажется, ждал годами. Рука Джона рисует успокаивающие круги на его животе, пока он попеременно посасывает головку члена и проводит по стволу длинными влажными движениями расплющенного языка.

Это откровение − быть в центре внимания Джона Ватсона не так уж и мало. У него такое чувство, будто они с Джоном много раз делили такую близость. У них есть ритм, связь, которая кажется слишком установившейся, чтобы быть такой новой. Здесь нет ничего, что нужно скрывать или о чём нужно беспокоиться. Его не смущает ни его нагота, ни непристойные звуки, издаваемые губами Джона, ни то, как он на них реагирует.

Он упирается пятками и покачивается от ощущений, тепла и сладкого притяжения рта Джона, заставляя его одобрительно гудеть вокруг него. Он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, прижимая их к животу, и тот вцепляется в них, сжимая; ещё одна точка контакта и общения между ними. Сейчас он так близко, язык Джона касается самых богатых нервами участков его сверхчувствительной кожи. Вздохи и стоны Шерлока громко звучат в тишине их гостиной.

Он всего в нескольких секундах от освобождения и должен увидеть это, поэтому приподнимается на локте. Глаза Джона закрыты, и он выглядит блаженным. Его щеки вваливаются, а пальцы ног Шерлока непроизвольно сгибаются, наблюдая, как веки Джона трепещут в ответ, когда он пытается вздохнуть.

Отстранившись, Джон резко выдыхает над головкой члена Шерлока, снова заставляя его качаться и напрягаться от прикосновения губ. − Да? − голос Джона срывается. Его губы липкие и припухшие, когда он смотрит на Шерлока снизу вверх.

О Боже! КОНЕЧНО, да! Растянувшись перед камином с Джоном Ватсоном, балансирующим между его раздвинутыми бёдрами − никогда в жизни не было более совершенного момента для «да». Но Джон ждёт его, ждёт разрешения, хочет полного согласия Шерлока. И он может получить его, потому что в этот момент и все моменты с тех пор, как этот незнакомец одолжил ему свой телефон в лаборатории у Бартса, Шерлок знает, что он принадлежит Джону; ум и тело в гармоничном согласии на этот раз.

− Пожалуйста, − выдыхает он.

Улыбка Джона сладкая и открытая, но быстро становится хищной, когда он берёт член Шерлока у основания и наклоняет его в свой ожидающий рот.

Голова Шерлока откидывается назад, и он стонет без стыда, когда умная рука Джона сжимает и тянет его так, что это идеально контрастирует с движением его губ и вращением языка. Он кончает долгими, мучительными толчками, мышцы его живота сжимаются под тёплыми, успокаивающими пальцами Джона, а дыхание учащённое и прерывистое. Что-то гудит и гудит в его венах, увлекая каждую клеточку за собой, заглушая звуки, заставляя закатить глаза, когда Джон сглатывает, уводя его в тишину.

Он слышит, как Джон бормочет слова, прижимаясь к внутренней стороне бедра, к животу, к складке в паху.

− Да, именно так. Красивый. Красивый. Идеальный.

Неужели Джон действительно видит его таким?

− Джон, − протягивает он, слишком расслабленный, чтобы сделать что-то большее, чем прикоснуться пальцем к его волосам.

Он не торопится, целуя Шерлока снизу вверх, стараясь держать его вес там, где ему не будет больно. Наконец, оказавшись лицом к лицу, он прижимает свою верхнюю губу к его нижней и выдыхает: − Да?

Шерлок _медленно, медленно, лениво_ поворачивает голову и ловит тёплые губы Джона своими, пробуя себя во рту Джона. Само по себе это не неприятно, но вместе с ритмичной лаской языка Джона против его собственного, это заманчиво. Он задаётся вопросом, всегда ли Джон целуется так, с такой целеустремлённой интенсивностью, как будто это всё.

− Да, − бормочет он прямо в рот Джону, а затем более отчётливо, когда отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Джон моргает, слегка наклонив голову, ожидая сигнала.

− Да, − говорит Шерлок и протягивает руку, проводя ногтями по его животу, наблюдая, как в глазах Джона появляется понимание, а на губах появляется лёгкая довольная улыбка.

Шерлок знает, какой Джон твёрдый, несмотря на все усилия держать свой пах подальше от его тела, но он всё равно вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть, как тот щёлкает пуговицей и расстёгивает молнию, отодвигая влажный хлопок в сторону, чтобы обхватить себя. Член Джона толще в обхвате и такой же длины, но там, где его собственные волосы тёмные, волосы Джона светлее, с намёком на имбирь, который Шерлок заметил раньше в его щетине.

Он вовсе не нежен, когда обхватывает себя. Он довольно мило покусывает нижнюю губу. Шерлок фиксирует, как смещается его хватка, где он меняет направление движения, где его ноготь царапает чуть ниже складки крайней плоти. Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по скользкой поверхности, отчего Джон напрягается сильнее, а затем стонет, когда Шерлок подносит палец к губам, чтобы попробовать его на вкус.

Сжимая пальцы Джона, Шерлок чувствует его вопрос, но он просто оставляет его для Джона, чтобы решить, как им вместе поработать для его освобождения. Джон поворачивает их руки, так что ладонь Шерлока касается шелковистой кожи его члена. Он позволяет Шерлоку почувствовать жар и твёрдость его тела, а затем демонстрирует свой предпочтительный темп, будто Шерлок ещё не знает об этом. Он также знает, как близко Джон, когда тот наклоняется вперёд, чтобы опереться на тело Шерлока, его вес сосредоточен на одной руке, поэтому Шерлок намеренно проводит большим пальцем по нежному месту. Джон втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и вздрагивает, выстреливая Шерлоку на живот и грудь.

Шерлок проводит пальцем по линии волос на затылке Джона, лениво пробуя их текстуру. Кожа Джона тёплая и влажная от их усилий, и кажется, что гедонизму Шерлока не будет конца, как только он ослабит бдительность. Он довольно трепещет от удовольствия, что Джон всё ещё почти полностью одет, устроившись на нём, и прерывисто дышит.

Мирно. Безопасно. Совсем не скучно.

Интересно.

Требует дальнейшего изучения. Может быть, через полчаса или около того.

***

Майкрофт будто знает, когда Шерлок счастлив, и чувствует себя обязанным прийти и исправить это. Он не только раскрыл дело о мошенничестве с кредитными картами _И_ разоблачил угонщиков автомобилей, которых нечаянно потревожил во время расследования первого преступления (шесть и три соответственно, но это заставило Джона улыбнуться), но и был _сознательно_ влюблён в Джона Ватсона в течение вот уже четырёх дней, десяти часов и сорока трёх минут, чувствуя, что всё идёт довольно хорошо. Поэтому, услышав самодовольный... _самодовольный_?... стук Майкрофта в их дверь, Шерлок хмурится, но не удивляется − Майкрофт захочет получить свой момент славы, но пусть он будет проклят, если позволит этому гигантскому идиоту взять на себя всю ответственность за его нынешнее состояние домашнего блаженства. Он просто заметил нечто такое, о чём транспорт Шерлока знал с самого начала. Это был бы только вопрос времени, прежде чем его значительный гений пришёл бы к такому же выводу − или Джон устал бы его ждать, чтобы сделать это, и взял дело в свои собственные талантливые, умные... тёплые... руки...

Итак. Майкрофт. Избавиться от него как можно скорее, чтобы вернуться к созерцанию рук Джона Ватсона − вероятно, с демонстрацией, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты.

− Нет, уходи! − кричит Шерлок ещё до того, как Майкрофт успевает перевести дух.

Джон разочарованно наклоняет голову и закатывает глаза, но Шерлок видит, как на его губах играет весёлая улыбка.

− И тебе добрый день, дорогой брат, − вздыхает Майкрофт со своим лучшим кислым выражением лица.

− Привет, Майкрофт, − вмешивается Джон, прерывая их яростный спор. − Как поживаете?

− Ну что же, спасибо. Нет, не вставай, я не могу остаться.

Шерлок не собирался вставать, и он знает, что незначительный кивок Джона был всего лишь символическим жестом.

− А? − спрашивает Шерлок, лукаво моргая. − У тебя горячее свидание?

− Вообще-то я пришёл поговорить об этом с Джоном, − признаётся Майкрофт, улыбаясь и опуская глаза на ручку своего дурацкого зонтика. − Я должен поблагодарить тебя.

Что? И... _ЧТО?_

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы рявкнуть что-то брату, но тут на лестнице раздаются шаги − гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

− Шерлок, я знаю, что обещал зайти сегодня вечером, но я буду занят, поэтому... − Лестрейд комично замирает при виде Майкрофта, который, похоже, тоже удивлён, увидев детектива-инспектора. Они, кажется, проводят ужасно много времени, глядя друг на друга в эти дни, думает Шерлок.

Они начинают говорить одновременно.

− Майкрофт. Я и не знал, что вы здесь...

− Привет, Грегори, я только что пришёл...

Они оба останавливаются, чтобы улыбнуться друг другу и...

Ох!

_Ох!_

Шерлок может только смотреть, как этот момент тянется и тянется, пока Джон тихо не прочищает горло. Скучно, но тактично.

Лестрейд приходит в себя первым. − Да. Так что, что бы ты ни приготовил для меня, это может подождать до завтрашнего утра, верно? − Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока, который просто моргает, прежде чем его взгляд неумолимо возвращается к Майкрофту, который излучает тихое счастье в поистине отвратительной манере, когда они делят _мгновение_.

Шерлок считает, что некоторые участки его желудочно-кишечного тракта намеренно перестают функционировать, вместо того чтобы жить в мире, где происходят подобные вещи.

− Хорошо, − говорит Лестрейд просто так. − Тогда увидимся. И сегодня вечером я тоже отключу телефон, так что ты не сможешь до меня дозвониться. У тебя есть номер мобильного телефона Салли?

Всё это, по-видимому, всё ещё для Шерлока, хотя Лестрейд даже не смотрит на него снова, прежде чем отступить обратно к двери. Джон уверяет его, что у них есть номер сержанта Донован.

Остановившись в дверях, Лестрейд грубовато прочищает горло, но тут же бросает на Майкрофта робкую улыбку. − Увидимся в семь, − бормочет он и исчезает.

Майкрофт слушает, как хлопает входная дверь, а потом поворачивается к Джону, сидящему в кресле с ужасающе мягкой улыбкой на лице.

− Благодарю вас, − говорит Майкрофт непривычно прямо. − Я знал, что любой, кто найдёт способ любить и быть любимым Шерлоком Холмсом, будет тем человеком, у которого можно попросить совета.

Кивнув по очереди Шерлоку и Джону, он оставляет их в покое.

Часы тикают. Проезжает транспорт. Джон пьёт свой чай – прохладнее, чем ему нравится, поэтому он быстро проглатывает его. Хмурится – недовольно.

Лицо Джона – это мешанина эмоций и мыслей, одна преследует другую. Счастье. Самодовольство. Удивление − но не настолько, как ожидал Шерлок. Задумчивость. Веселье.

Мысленно Шерлок уже заметает следы. Никто никогда не узнает, что Майкрофт помог ему получить то, чего всё это время желало его сердце, даже если в настоящее время тот понятия не имеет, что помог ему каким-либо образом. Однажды он спросит Майкрофта, когда и как он узнал, что Шерлок любит Джона, чтобы найти способы, которыми его подсознание выдало это, но ему не придётся спрашивать, как он узнал, что Джон любит Шерлока. Это прямо здесь, в той улыбке, которой Джон улыбался уже несколько месяцев и которую он был слишком большим идиотом, чтобы узнать.

Поэтому он улыбается в ответ – в этом он стал настоящим мастером с тех пор, как однажды сырым, дождливым, захватывающим вечером впервые погнался по Лондону за серийным отравителем.

Джон смотрит на камин, размышляя, не слишком ли рано разжигать огонь. Решает, что да, и снова смотрит на Шерлока. Облизывает губы.

Его Джон.

То, что его сердце (по-видимому) хочет.

Итак, через пять... четыре... три... два...

− Чай?

***

(1) − «The Observer» («Наблюдатель») – британская газета, выходящая по воскресеньям. Это первая и старейшая в мире воскресная газета. В 1993 году была приобретена другим крупным изданием – ежедневной «The Guardian».  
(2) – «Evening Standard» – британская ежедневная газета, издающаяся в Лондоне.  
(3) − «Ouzo» − бренди с анисовой вытяжкой, производимый и распространяемый повсеместно в Греции.  
(4) − «Roses are Red» (с англ. — «розы красные») − короткое стихотворение, популярное в англоязычной среде. Традиционно связано с празднованием Дня святого Валентина и используется в валентинках. Одним из наиболее устойчивых является следующий текст стихотворения: «Roses are red, / Violets are blue, / Sugar is sweet, / And so are you» (с англ. — «Розы красные, / Фиалки синие, / Сахар сладкий, / Как и ты»). Широко распространены, в первую очередь среди детей, пародийные четверостишия, в которых сохраняются лишь первые две строки оригинала.  
(5) − «Carpe diem, carpe viam» (лат.) − «Живи сейчас, наслаждайся дорогой». Латинское выражение, означающее «живи настоящим» (дословно «лови день»), часто переводится как «лови момент».


End file.
